


Loki, the young prince

by Lucky_Kiki



Series: Loki's life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kiki/pseuds/Lucky_Kiki
Summary: After his battle in Jotunheim, Odin returns to Asgard with an infant he found abandoned. He decides to adopt him and raise him as the youngest prince of Asgard; however, soon they all realize is not that simple. Loki's childhood.





	1. Chapter 1

Frigga was starting to lose her mind. Odin could be the king of Asgard and the all father but there was nothing in the nine realms that could justify she was left alone with their baby son Thor. 

Even though she was busy taking care of Thor, she couldn't avoid worrying over the fact Odin was having an important battle at Jotunheim. Jotunheim. A frozen hell, in Frigga's eyes. Big blue people that were cold to the touch and a frozen land where the sun barely showed up: Lovely. 

Hours later, Odin returned victorious. He smiled when Frigga saw him and ran scared after noticing he was missing an eye. 

"My love" - Frigga worried - "Your eye..." 

"Don't worry" - Odin smiled widely - "It was nothing compared to what we won. Now, the nine realms are as peaceful as they should be " 

Frigga smiled still feeling sad about his husband's injuries. She was about to prepare a bath when she heard a baby crying. 

"Thor? No, this one sounds different" - Frigga said in a low voice while she searched for the noise - "What is...?" 

"Frigga, my dear" - Odin approached- "That baby you see there, is nothing else but a prove I'm weak. He was abandoned on a frost rock after the battle" 

Frigga didn't care about Odin. At that moment she was busy staring at the young infant in front of her. Without even thinking it twice, when the baby cried again, she carried him. 

"He is so light" - Frigga teared a bit - "He is so beautiful I thought it was a girl" 

"No girl, my dear" - Odin laughed - "One day he will be a strong warrior just like me" 

"Are we going to keep him? " - Frigga didn't want to sound desperate - "What are we going to do with him?" 

"Starting today, I was thinking in making him our second son" - Odin explained- "Raise him as our own" 

Frigga nodded. She didn't like the idea of raising a frost giant but the child was innocent. The baby wiggled a bit before opening his eyes. Beautiful green emerald eyes saw Frigga with curiosity. 

"Welcome to our family, little one" - Frigga smiled pleased - "I'm your mother" 

The baby smiled sweetly when Frigga rocked him. Odin was beyond pleased. It seemed like everything would do. 

"I thought of a name" - Odin approached Frigga and the child - "Loki" 

"Loki" - Frigga repeated- "Loki Odinson" 

The next few days were a nightmare. Frigga thought that the whole kingdom was doomed. Loki just wouldn't stop crying... and because of that Thor would cry too. 

"Odin, please" - Frigga begged for help - "He is not going to make it" 

Frigga had broken every single rule of Asgard in the past two days trying to find a cure for her ill son. She knew something was wrong with Loki since she had experience with Thor. When being two weeks old, Thor had healthy pink color rather than looking paler of one of the hall's wall. 

"He do seems ill" - Odin observed the crying infant - "the healers..." 

"The healers can't help him" - Frigga said coldly - "They already tried" 

That night, Frigga didn't sleep. She just stared at the panting weak baby in his crib. 

"Loki, my boy, try to resist" - She cooed - "Please, please! If only you could make it this night" 

The baby was too weak for crying. Instead he laid with his eyes filled with drowsiness and yet unable to sleep. Frigga, desperate as any mother would be, carried the child carefully. She just held him the whole night while singing him ancient songs. She did so, until the sun came up. 

"You survived" - Frigga smiled in tears - " You made it Loki!" 

The baby only widened his eyes. She knew it was time again to try to feed him. 

"You know, Mom would be more than pleased if you could eat a bit more" - Frigga worried the kid was weak since he couldn't be feed properly - "Your brother Thor drank several bottles when he was your age" 

Frigga just smiled when the baby threw up and stained her dress. Loki seemed better that morning. 

"I think he is getting used to this life" - Odin said to her - "He just needed time"

"Me too" - Frigga held the baby up - "I also needed time to understand it" 

Odin seemed confused with Frigga's words. He, however, understood that Frigga loved Loki as her own child. 

"You shouldn't throw up your food, Loki" - Frigga told the baby - "and not on my dress if you can" 

Loki giggled. He probably didn't understand it, but he gave Frigga a little smile. 

As the months passed, Loki grew even more attached to Frigga than Thor ever was. The poor queen often had to endure being in the middle of jealousy shows since both sons were fond of their mother.   
During Loki's first birthday, Thor had the biggest tantrum Odin could imagine just because Loki got gifts. Loki, didn't seem very interested of the new toys he just got; instead he kept whining as he wanted Frigga to hold him all the time. 

"No! Loki! No!" - Thor scolded his little brother - "Stop!" 

Frigga tried to control both boys while Odin doubted if they ever would be good brothers. 

"I don't like him!" - A toddler Thor stated during Loki's birthday ceremony- "No kizz!"

"Fine, No kiss, no toys" - Frigga smiled 

"No! No! I kiss!" - Thor hurried to solve his mistake - "Loki kizz!" 

As soon as the blond toddler approached the baby in his mother's arms, the baby threw up. As a result, Frigga ended trying to calm two crying boys while wondering if Loki could at least, after turning 1 , stop throwing up at moments like that. 

Odin laughed. 

"Brothers" - The all father scoffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga starts noticing Loki's growing speed is not the same as asgardians boys. Odin struggles to understand his younger son.

Thor was running around as always. Frigga was sitting on a bench observing how her older son would run and crash with everything in his way worrying that he could get hurt. Loki was busy sucking his thump, the young prince remained calm despite Thor hitting him by accident a few times. 

"Mommy! Why isn't my brother walking yet? " - Thor complained - "is he stupid?" 

"Thor! " - Frigga scolded - "Don't be men to your little brother!" 

"Sorry" - Thor pouted - "I wanna pway with him but he won't run" 

"Is not because he doesn't want to, but because he can't" - Frigga explained - "Loki is still too little for walking" 

Not even Frigga believed herself. She knew Loki was way behind his age for an asgardian boy (just that he wasn't) and everybody would start noticing it. Odin tried to avoid showing Loki to others to avoid questions about him and his origin.   
Frigga had read all the books about frost giants asgard had but they all were focused on how to kill them rather than raising them. 

"It's easy! I help you!" - Thor chirped as he tried to force his baby brother to stand- "here we go!" 

The 18 months Loki fell as soon as Thor let go. His muscles were not developed enough to hold his weight and therefore walking was a hard task to do. 

Frigga snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her youngest's crying. Loki was on the ground unable to move himself. 

"Oh dear" - Frigga held the baby carefully- "you are not ready yet" 

"Mommy, I want Loki to walk" - Thor insisted 

"He is not a toy, honey" - Frigga replied -"I can't just 'make' him walk" 

"How boring" - Thor complained 

Thor wished to do all the amazing things Odin told he could do with his little brother. However, Loki couldn't walk or talk and that made him boring. 

"He should be talking" - Frigga worried - "He should be able to walk around" 

Loki stared at his mom with a sweet smile. He was pleased since Frigga was paying him extra attention that day. 

"Are you happy?" - Frigga asked - "You should say 'yes' " 

Loki's blabbering made Frigga laugh. The cute baby would only roll showing off the latest skill he managed to dominate.

"Good boy" - Frigga encouraged Lokinto keep moving - "let's get stronger" 

Odin found funny the fact Thor said Loki aaa boring but everything he did was talk about him. Thor would talk a lot about Loki's diaper change, what he ate, how he cried and more. 

Next week, Frigga decided it was time to begin potty training her oldest son. She knew it would take a lot of her time but it had to be done. While she tried to convince a crying toddler to sit on the potty, Odin wasn't having a happy time with Loki. 

Odin dismissed his last assistant seeing that no one could calm the bawling fussy baby he had. He tried to show him little magic tricks like Frigga used to do but the kid was too annoyed to pay attention. 

"Loki, please" - Odin begged - "Stop crying" 

Loki whined a bit more and then stopped. Odin found cute the way the baby stared at him with those big green eyes.

"Good boy" - Odin praised as Loki stopped crying - "Now, let's remain calm until Frigga comes back" 

Loki kicked the air. He stretched his short arms like asking for being carried. Odin doubted it, but finally did. Loki seemed pleased to be held. 

The week wasn't easy for the royal family with Thor nagging about disliking potty training and Loki demanding attention since Frigga was paying him less than the usual amount. 

By the end of the month, Frigga found herself creating illusions to please Loki. The baby however, was smarter than they thought. One day, Odin freaked out when the maids told him Loki had 'disappeared ' from his crib. Odin searched for his youngest son scared that something bad could have happened to him. He thought it was just an ugly joke from one of the maids but he started worrying when he couldn't find him. 

Frigga was waiting for Thor to pee in the potty when she felt something grabbed her dress. She turned ready to fight only to scare the baby boy with black hair. 

Loki cried frightened from the shock. Frigga comforted the upset boy still trying to figure out how he reached her. 

"Loki is..." - Odin entered the room 

"Here" - Frigga held the kid for him to look at him 

"Oh" - Odin relaxed 

"Why is he so dirty?" - Frigga tickled the baby in a playful way 

As soon as Thor chirped he was done, Frigga moved to help him placing Loki on the floor. Instead of the usual bawling, Loki just crawled to Frigga. 

"He crawls" - Odin stared amused - "he moves now" 

"Oh Loki" - Frigga was so pleased - "Wait here while I help Thor " 

Loki cried when Frigga turned to pull up Thor's pants. He crawled to her and grabbed her dress possessively. 

"Mommy" - The baby prince cried - "Mommy ! mommy!" 

Frigga froze at first not believing she was finally listening to her youngest's voice. Odin was as shocked as she was. 

"You can talk! " - Thor chirped - "Father! Mother! He talks now!" 

Loki only stopped crying after Frigga carried him. He then smiled pleased while Thor tried to convince him of saying his name. 

"Say Thor" - Thor tried again - "THOOOOOR" 

"Nuh" - Loki replied 

Thor flinched. Odin laughed and took his youngest son. 

"He is got a temper!" - Odin observed the kid - "I can't wait for you to grow up" 

Loki somehow, managed to leak at that very moment. Odin's smile however, remained intact despite being peed on. 

"He needs a change" - Frigga laughed - " Come here Loki. You peed your father" 

"Pee~" - Loki repeated softly 

"Just until you are old like me! Mother is going to make you pee in that thing!" - Thor started explaining his clueless brother 

Six months later, Thor turned three. Loki had started walking a few weeks ago on his second birthday only to bring chaos to the palace. The new toddler would run around breaking things while his mother chased after him. 

"Loki!" - Frigga scolded again after finding out Loki managed to ruin the hall's walls once again - "Look at this mess!" 

"Pretty" - the proud toddler said confident

"Not pretty!" - Frigga scolded again pointing at the things Loki painted on the walls 

Loki cried. He got upset as Frigga told him his drawings were not pretty. His mother misunderstood the crying and thought it was because of the scolding.

Odin returned from a meeting only to find round strange things with lines on them that looked like the weird stuff Loki painted everywhere. As the boy grew, he added more detail to his creations Odin often referred as 'weird potatoes'. 

Turned out that after two months more, they realized those 'weird potatoes' were actually themselves. Apparently, Odin was the smaller one. Asgard's psychologist told him it was a way of Loki to show up his affection. Frigga's potato was really big. 

"Is that me? What a pretty drawn!" - Frigga giggled. It was terrible but Thor's weren't so different 

"It's ugly" - Thor smiled amused 

"Pretty!" - Loki insisted stomping his feet on the floor 

Odin sighed. Loki was a strange kid that seemed to behave more immature than his own age but at least, he loved his family.


	3. Chapter 3

When Loki was introduced to Frigga she dreamed of her two boys growing up together. She expected the small age difference, only ten months, to not be obvious after the first years. By Loki's third birthday, all hopes that remained were gone. Unlike Thor, who was becoming a kid worthy of the term, Loki seemed to fit better the 'baby' description. He fit in that category even better than in the Toddler one. 

However, Frigga was happy. When Thor started to become independent playing alone and going out without her... her heart broke. She wanted him to remain as a baby for the longest time she could but there wasn't a way to stop time passing. Loki, granted her wish. It was like her eternal baby. She didn't care if Loki took 20 years more than Thor to grow up. 

"Loki" - Frigga woke up her youngest son- "Good morning, honey" 

"Mommy!" - Loki yawned - "Kizz!" 

Frigga kissed the young boy and carried him out of his crib easily. Loki was really heavy and most of the maids had troubles holding him. 

"Wet" - Loki shivered - "wet, mommy" 

Despite Loki's baby words, Frigga always managed to understand him. She would know what he wanted even before he asked. 

"You peed a lot" - Frigga liked to talk with him - "you are a heavy wetter" 

"Pee~" - Loki seemed pleased of his doing - "Loki big!" 

"Really?" - Frigga laughed 

Three year olds were creative, but Loki was a whole new category. He was really imaginative for being a three year old. He was witty despite his lack of age. He was smarter than any other baby Frigga saw before.

"I see my son had fun " - Odin scoffed seeing the mess Loki did near the throne 

"Fawer" - Loki trembled. The scare said boy ran to hide behind his mother. 

"Don't run" - Odin scolded - "Come here" 

Loki stared at Frigga with big watery eyes. 

"He is scared" - Frigga found funny how Loki reacted when he knew he was in troubles 

"There is nothing to fear , my son" - Odin started - "Come here" 

Loki obeyed reluctantly. He pouted sadly during Odin's mild scolding and started to sob as soon as he was done. 

"Do not cry" - Odin said softly - "You are young and you need to learn. That's all" 

Loki was upset. Odin wasn't mean with him but he wouldn't relate as much as Frigga did. To Loki, Odin was a severe father rather than a loving dad. He was scared of him even if there was nothing to be afraid of. 

"You got in troubles again" - Thor teased - "I guess father caught you " 

Loki cried loudly. Thor hugged his brother to comfort him. 

"Don't worry! " - Thor smiled - "I will protect you and nothing bad will happen to you! Not even that awful potty thing!" 

"Mm? Potty?" - Loki stopped crying - "waz dat?" 

"Don't you have a chamberpotty yet? " - Thor asked confused - "you are already three years old right?" 

"Uhum" - Loki counted using his tiny fingers. Frigga had started to teach him the numbers and he was more than pleased. 

"Three" - Loki showed Thor three fingers 

"You should stop using diapers! " - Thor started - "You are not longer a baby!" 

Loki tilted his head. He didn't understand it. He observed his diaper. 

"I will help you out" - Thor took off Loki's diaper - "Here. Big boy underwear" 

Thor frowned when he realized the undies wouldn't fit Loki as he was smaller. He had to look for the ones he used when being two years old and still use all type of skills to make sure it didn't fall. 

"Now, you are a big boy" - Thor smiled pleased of his work - "Let's show Father" 

Loki held Thor's hand and walked clumsily to the hallway where they found their father. 

"My sons" - Odin smiled proudly 

"Father! " - Thor ran happily to him - " Guess what" 

"Uhm?" - Odin was about to ask when he heard Loki whine and sulk. 

"Oh Loki" - Odin observed the puddle under his youngest son - " do not cry" 

Loki was deeply embarrassed. He had never 'leaked' like that. He got even more upset when he learned we wouldn't be potty training in a while. 

"Everyone is different" - Frigga explained to her boys - "Loki... he grows at a different speed" 

"Is he slow?" - Thor had no bad intentions - "I thought he could be ready" 

Loki blushed again when Odin asked him if he was feeling better. He wasnt. He was a toddler but he had pride. That night, Frigga tried to teach Thor to read . 

"B-- bee" - Thor learned the letters while Loki sucked his thump next to him 

Loki already knew the letters. He also knew the numbers. He knew a lot. 

"I give up" - Thor hit a tantrum when he couldn't read the book his mother gave him 

Loki observed the book now on the floor. The youngest prince had a fascination for books. He would stare at them like if it was the best creation of the world. Odin didn't share his passion for books and so did Thor. Frigga was different. She would encourage Loki to see books even if he couldn't read yet. 

Odin was walking to his Throne when he found Loki laying on the floor sucking his thump with a book opened right in front.

"oh no, your mother loves that book" - Odin approached to rescue Loki's prisoner - "you won't ruin this one" 

"I'm weadin!" - Loki whined 

"You have your own books" - Odin tried 

"Want that !" - Loki pointed at the book Odin held 

"You can't read this one" - Odin smiled as he found Loki cute - "you are a baby" 

"The book says pwanets owbit and nine wealms awe pwanets" - Loki told Odin with confidence

Odin took a while to understand Loki's baby words but got surprised when he realized the book did say so. 

"Mother read this to you?" 

"Loki did" - The boy placed his hand on his chest carefully 

"Let's see" - Odin searched for another book - "Here" 

"It's awout geography" - Loki read - " Middddddgaaaawwwd" 

"Midgard" - Odin corrected - "Loki who taught you to read?" 

Loki shook his head and ran away. He had enough of Odin's questions. He wanted his book back and only his mother would give it to him. 

"Mommy! Book! Book!" - Loki protested -" Pwanets book!" 

"The book? I don't know where you left it"- Frigga sighed 

"He knows how to read" - Odin entered the room followed by a cheerful Thor 

"Brother reads for me when I can't" - Thor explained - "he is really intelligent" 

"He not only can 'read' he understands what he reads" - Odin said proudly 

Frigga felt Odin was really proud of Loki. The short boy, however, only complained about getting his book back. 

"Loki" - Frigga asked him after he was done reading - "would you like receiving classes like Thor?" 

"Yes! Pweaseee!" - Loki was excited 

Frigga knew Loki was curious and there was no wall that would stop him. She decided the best for him was to grow and develop at his own speed even if that meant he would learn about the nine realms while diapered.

If Frigga often get complains from Thor's teachers she wouldn't have imagined that she would get more thanks to Loki. It turned out that Loki was indeed brilliant but his naughtiness and childish behavior made him a worse student than his brother who at least, in the teacher's words, wouldn't cry and pierce everybody's ears. 

Frigga feared Loki would get hurt if the classes continued like that. However, Odin protested when she asked him about it; the all father feared that Loki's tantrum for being taking out of classes could be even worse than the ones they met before. 

"He is not ready" - Frigga said sadly - "He is brighter than any star I have met and yet he can not be taught" 

"Loki always had been a silly boy" - Odin replied with a little smile - "Tell those teachers that if they can't control a 3 year old then they are not worthy for the job" 

Frigga smiled. Odin could be right, maybe they only needed time. 

Weeks later, the worries came back again when Loki returned from class with weird marks around his neck. 

"My son" - Frigga carried the young child - "How you get these?" 

"I-I don't know" - Loki seemed frightened- "I don't know!!" 

"Loki, you should not lie to me" - Frigga placed her hand on her boy's fluffy hair - "I'm your mother" 

Loki stared at her and then cried. He wouldn't tell Frigga the truth no matter what she tried, but the all mother wasn't that naive. 

"Who hurt you brother?!" - Thor had grew really attached to Loki in the past few months - "I'm going to kill whoever did this to you!" 

"No!" - Loki sulked - "No kill!" 

"Fine" - Thor hugged Loki - "No killing, but brother, you need to tell me" 

Loki refused at first, then he cringed when Thor mentioned their teacher. Thor suspected it. 

"Are you afraid of him?" - Thor tried - "He is very strict right?" 

Loki nodded softly. He sulked again and asked to be hugged. Thor confirmed what he thought. The older prince ran to confront their enemy like if he could win a battle against a former Asgardian warrior.   
Loki ran behind trying to stop his brother. 

"Thor! " - Loki cried - "You 're no stwong enoug' !!" 

Chaos was served when Thor hit the so called teacher and the adult couldn't take Thor's action like a kid's one. When Loki saw his brother flying until he hit with a wall his fear grew. 

"Stwop!" - Loki bawled - " 'twop!" 

"You had been a bad boy, Loki" - The teacher approached - "you know what happens when you are bad" 

Loki was like a little bunny just awaiting his death. He wouldn't defend himself. He wouldn't try. He was scared enough to die from fear. 

"No" - Loki begged - "N-no" 

Thor's rage raised when he saw the big fat tears rolling down on his brother cheeks. He just couldn't take it. He stood once again and started hitting the teacher. 

"Let him go!" - Thor kicked - "He is my little brother and no one will put a hand on him!" 

"Really?" 

Loki froze. He had seen that face before. He didn't want Thor to get injured. He didn't want Thor to get killed. He liked his brother, he loved him. Loki stopped crying for a few seconds; he felt a terrible thing in his chest and then it happened. 

Thor was frightened enough to not to move when those green sparks burnt the teacher's face. He flinched when he saw the raw flesh dripping blood.

Loki was as scared as Thor. He was now on the stained floor looking at the horrifying scene. The teacher cried out loudly because of the pain, it wasn't very long until Odin, Frigga and some guards entered the room. 

Thor first reaction was to take Loki with him and run to their mother. Frigga held her kids tightly while Odin remained calm. 

"Take the kids to their room" - Odin instructed - "Guards, escort them" 

Loki cried when Frigga carried him. He wasn't sure why but he felt guilty. Frigga just acted like if nothing hadn't happened and comforted him. 

"You are so scared" - Frigga lamented- "Poor boy" 

Loki was still sobbing and sucking his thump while Frigga changed his diaper. She was surprised it didn't leak considering the amount Loki had peed in there. 

"All done" - Frigga kissed her youngest one - "let's try taking a nap" 

Loki shook his head. He didn't want to sleep. He was too scared for it. He threw up thanks to the nervousness. Thor waited until Frigga was done taking care of the frightened boy. When Loki was asleep he turned to his mother. 

"Did you do that?" - Thor asked in a low voice 

"What?" 

"Our teacher's face burned with magic" - Thor was young but he had seen Frigga using her magic before - "Was it yours?" 

"I'm afraid no" - Frigga rubbed Thor's back. She felt sorry for not taking care of him before since she was busy with Loki - "I don't know what caused it" 

She lied. She knew. She could sense it. She didn't know how or why, Loki managed to cast an strong spell like that. She now had another thing to worry about. 

"Are they both asleep?" - Odin asked hours later 

"Yes" - Frigga couldn't leave their sons's side - "They had a rough day" 

"Loki..." - Odin sighed - "I haven't feel a strong magic like this in a lot of years" 

"He needs time to rest" - Frigga stood infront of her sleeping toddler in a protective way - "You can't do that" 

"You know what it has to be done" - Odin said in sorrow - "He is too dangerous even for himself. He is not ready" 

"There must be other way" - Frigga's watery eyes broke Odin's heart - "Please, I beg you" 

"I'm afraid there is nothing else to do" - Odin approached the crib where the youngest prince slept - "It has to be now or never" 

Odin took the boy with him to a spare room. Frigga knew he had started when she heard those terrible screams coming from Loki. She just cried silently and cast an spell so Thor couldn't hear. Minutes later, Odin returned with an exhausted Loki that seemed about to pass out .

"He will be fine" - Odin reassured- "Keep an eye on him. From now on forward it could be difficult for him" 

Frigga held Loki. The boy was pale and seemed to have vomited his clothes again. His heart pounded hard. Frigga just held him until he fell asleep again. She knew he would need time to heal after Odin's powerful magic sealed half of his. 

Thor worried as his young brother fell sick and he could barely see him. He often cried when Frigga and Odin weren't around and pretended he was fine so they could take better care of Loki.   
Thor blamed himself for not protecting Loki. He promised himself he would become the best warrior Asgard and the nine realms had ever seen. 

"Just wait a bit Loki" - Thor wiped his tears - "brother is going to do it for you"


	4. Chapter 4

Thor was so happy to see his brother eating breakfast with them again. It had been more than one week since Loki was able to sit on the table and have a proper meal. He had been so 'sick' earlier that Thor wasn't even allowed to visit him frequently. 

"So weird brother got sick" - Thor checked Loki's temperature: cold - "We barely get sick" 

"It's because he doesn't eat properly " - Odin replied with a silly lie hoping that it would help solving two problems at once: Thor's suspicions and Loki's picky habits - "Loki do not play with your food" 

Loki disobeyed and kept smashing grapes on the table. He rolled them around like if they were toys. Frigga ended scolding him too and the young boy cried. 

"Honey, please" - Frigga consoled. She felt guilty for making him cry knowing that the last week was rough to him - "We eat at the table. We don't play with our food" 

Loki sulked again. Thor smiled and moved his chair next to his brother. 

"Brother" - Thor called his attention - "If you don't eat well you will get sick again and I won't be able to see you. You need to eat to be strong like me" 

Loki stared at his brother with hazy eyes. Despite being annoyed and still quite upset he finally obeyed. The young prince starting eating the soup Frigga ordered for him. 

"Good boy" - Frigga was pleased as Loki ate - "Oh, Loki, I was so worried" 

Loki felt guilty knowing that he had worried everybody there. He sighed and reluctantly finished the bowl of soup. 

"Would you like more?" - Odin patted his back 

"I'm full, father" - Loki whined in a spoiled way 

"Then go to rest my son" - Odin smiled - "soon you will feel well again" 

"I don't wanna 'dest again" - Loki pouted - "I get bored" 

"If you promise to be good, I can allow you to play here inside the castle" - Odin tried 

"I will be good!" - Loki chirped - "good good!" 

Frigga laughed. She missed her nautghy son more than anyone else. She felt relieved seeing that Loki was starting to recover. 

"I will watch over him" - Thor offered - "Let's play together, brother" 

"Ung!" - Loki was so happy to not being locked inside a room he wouldnt dare to ruin it. He tagged along with Thor the whole morning and restrained from doing mischievous acts that could bother Odin or his mother. 

"Kids!" - Frigga called - "Lunch time!" 

"No! Not now!" - Loki protested when Frigga literally dragged him - "don't wanna!" 

"Come here" - Frigga carried her toddler son - "I will let you play again if you behave" 

Loki smiled. 

"Pway with me!" - He hugged his mother - "plwwwwase" 

"Please" - Frigga corrected 

"Pwease" - Loki tried again. He knew the basics but his baby traits kept forcing him to sound really childish - "Pweeeeaseee"

Thor laughed at his brother trying to pronounce correctly. Loki had so many difficult times when he tried to communicate large thoughts. 

"Have someone changed your brother?" - Frigga asked while Loki tried to avoid a diaper change - "Loki stay" 

"Nuh! Nuh! Don't wanna!" - Loki chuckled - "This iz humiliating" 

"Humiliating? " - Frigga repeated amused - "if you hate being changed so much then potty train. You are smart! I bet you already read about that" 

"Ptfff! No easy!" - Loki folded his arms as Frigga worked - "I twied!" 

"I know, sweetie" - Frigga was diapering the boy carefully - "everyone is different" 

Loki grunted annoyed and shook his head. Frigga understood her youngest one but nothing could be done about it. 

"You know that you still aren't ready" - Frigga rubbed Loki's tummy in a playful way - "You are still young, and there is nothing wrong about needing help" 

Loki looked at her with worried eyes. H sighed and sat without help. 

"I wanna g'ow up" - Loki tried dressing himself again without help - "I wanna be big like Thor" 

"And you will be " - Frigga fixed his clothes - "at your own time" 

"When?" - Loki asked doubtful 

"I don't know" - Frigga held his boy - "it could take years or just days" 

"Mmmm" - Loki sucked his thump. He really liked doing so despite Odin's scoldings. 

Frigga wondered why Loki will find some of his baby traits annoying. He seemed to dislike the idea of getting diaper changes but didn't care about sucking his thump. He also liked to sleep next to her or Thor. 

"Loki" - Frigga decided to ask him before night time - "Why you don't like diaper changes?" 

"Embawassin' " - Loki blushed - "Dizgustin' " 

"You hate being dirty right?" - she continued- "then shouldn't you like when you get cleaned?" 

"I like that" - Loki bit his finger - "but still embawassin' " 

"Do you find embarrassing being exposed ?" - Frigga tried to understand her son's young mind - "You like getting cleaned but you dislike the idea of needing help for that" 

Loki thought for a moment. He shook his head. 

"Mommy can help me" - Loki stated - "I don't like others to do it" 

Frigga smiled pleased. Not only she finally understood him but she got a full correctly pronounced answer. Apparently all the problem was that Loki was just a shy boy. He didn't like the idea of the maids changing his diaper. 

"Then when you need to be changed just ask me for it" - Frigga kissed the sleepy boy 

"Hug me" - Loki demanded- "pwease " 

Odin used to scold Frigga and Loki for the boy's clingy behavior towards his mother. Frigga noticed his husband change of attitude about the matter after Loki got sick. He would even encourage him to stay next to her. As a result, Loki was even more attached to her meaning that Frigga wouldn't sleep only with Odin but her two boys (Thor would complain about sleeping alone) 

"I will only allow this until you turn five" - Odin teased 

"Mmm" - Loki sucked his thump next to his mom 

"You still have two years left" - Thor whispered 

Loki giggled. He felt safer sleeping with his parents. He disliked the idea of moving to his own room when he grew older. 

By the time Thor started receiving fighting classes, Loki was driving Odin crazy with all his pranks. Frigga would scold the boy and he would cry in return meaning that there wasnt a single day free of tears. 

"He is like that because He gets bored when Thor is not around" - Frigga complained 

"He has a lot of energy like any boy should have" - Odin smiled - "Entertaining him is getting difficult. He reads all the books I send to him quickly and it doesn't seem to feed his curiosity" 

"Loki is way too curious" - Frigga agreed - "and naughty" 

"He is a nice boy" - Odin saw the youngest prince running around the halls- "but he lacks discipline" 

"He is not old enough to have proper classes" - Frigga still remembered that ugly experience - "and I worry what could he do with wider knowledge in magic" 

"Nothing good" - Odin agreed - "But there is no other way" 

"I will start with simple spells that wouldn keep him entertained" - Frigga smiled 

"Magic?" - Loki repeated. Eyes shining - "Me?" 

"Yes" - Frigga sat next to the sweaty boy - " I will teach you magic. Your father and I have realized that you have all the skills needed and we think you could enjoy learning it" 

"Ung!" - Loki clapped - "Teach me ! Pwease!" 

"Magic can be dangerous, Loki" - Frigga warned - "So make sure of giving it a good use" 

And so, Loki's magic lessons started. At first, Odin and Frigga finally could rest since Loki would extenuate himself trying to cast spells making difficult to keep playing pranks around Asgard. Frigga was so proud of Loki's talent with magic. Smart and skilled, Loki managed to cast his first spells before his fourth birthday.   
Much to Odin's dismay, Loki's stamina grew as he grew used to magic and weeks laters it was even worse than before. The pranks now weren't just pranks from a three year old but someone who could cast small spells. 

Frigga loved Loki's creativity but the boy's imagination often caused troubles when combined with his new skills. When she saw little frogs jumping around the table she just admitted defeat. 

"Loki" - Odin hissed - "Take those back to their place" 

"They are my fwiends!" - Loki protested 

"Cool" - Thor enjoyed Loki's magic tricks - "Brother you are so amazing" 

"Do not praise these kinds of behavior!" - Odin scolded 

"I love it" - Thor continued 

Loki smiled. If Thor liked then, everything was fine. 

Frigga had to control her laughter when a tiny frog splashed wine around the table. 

"LOKI!" - Odin barked


	5. Chapter 5

Thor turned 5 and Odin couldn't be prouder. His 'firstborn', his heir, his son. Loki observed with sparkling eyes the big gold medal Odin gifted Thor for his birthday. Thor, didn't have any interest in the gifts he received from his father (excepting the big sword Frigga took from him after a little incident), he received several books that Loki found amazing and a bunch of old scrolls that he had no interest about. 

The only thing Thor liked about turning 5 was that he finally got to attend Asgard's school where he not only would learn boring stuff but take proper battle lessons. Frigga hated the second part. Loki hated the fact his brother wouldn't be with him at all; Thor would left at morning and return exhausted by late afternoon. Odin hated it as much as Loki but because of a different reason: the youngest prince would use that spare time without his brother to pursuit mischievous objectives. 

"Loki" - Frigga scolded when she found the young toddler drawing on the throne again - "Honey we need to talk" 

"Uhum" - Loki continued drawing - "You can talk to me. I listen" 

"Look at me" - Frigga forced him to stop drawing - "Loki, this is getting out of control" 

"Why?" - Loki sat reluctantly on his mother'a lap - "Father's throne was ugly and I'm just--" 

"Why are you so naughty nowadays?" - Frigga tried soothing the boy ruffling his hair - "Do you get that bored?" 

"It's because Mommy won't teach me more magic " - Loki yawned. Being on his mother lap during a relaxing spring day was making him sleepy - "Teach me more please!" 

"We discussed this before" - Frigga rubbed Loki's back - "I can't teach you more unless I know for sure you won't go around the castle casting spells " 

"I can't promise that" - Loki yawned again - "I wish I could" 

"Are you sad because Thor is not with you all the time?" - Frigga finally asked him 

"Could be" - Loki frowned - "He is stupid" 

"Is he?" - Frigga laughed - "You shouldn't speak like that of your brother" 

"He doesn't want to play with me anymore" - Loki eyes were watery - "All he does is talking about those 'friends' he has" 

"Ah" - Frigga got it right. Unlike Odin who thought Loki was jealous of Thor, Frigga knew those were different jealous - "are you jealous of that? " 

Loki looked at her with his big green eyes. He seemed to be holding back his tears. 

"Mother... what if Thor doesn't like me anymore?" - She could sense fear in her youngest son's voice - "I-- I--" 

When Loki started to cry, Frigga's heart ached. She hated the most when one of her boys got hurt in any way possible. 

"Oh Loki" - Frigga hugged the boy - "You know Thor loves you the most" 

Loki sulked. He wiped his tears away not wanting Frigga to do it. 

"I wanna go too" - Loki pouted 

"Uhm?" - Frigga carefully cleaned Loki's wet face - "Where to?" 

"School" - Loki stared at her - "I'm starter than brother so I think I won't have troubles there" 

Frigga wanted to believe that but her motherly instinct told her Loki wasn't ready yet. He was indeed brilliant, but school required more skills than just being smart. Loki was only ten months younger than Thor and still his baby features weren't gone. Loki was way smaller than his brother, had thin baby hair, big round eyes and chubby extremities. Leaving aside physical features, Loki's baby traits were still there too. He sucked his thump all the time, took naps , exhibited his picky habits when eating and the most important: he wasn't potty trained. 

"Why are you so quiet?" - Loki's voice showed her that the silence must have spoken for her - " Don't you think is a good idea?" 

"How could that be a good idea?" - Frigga kissed Loki not wanting to upset him 

"Father would be pleased since I won't be here" - Loki's words felt like thousands swords for Frigga - "and you could have free time for you" 

Not knowing that to do, Frigga decides to relay on Odin. The all father always found a way to make Loki understand. 

"You? You are a BABY" - Odin laughed - "why would a baby boy go to school?" 

" I'm not a baby!" - Loki stomped his feet - "Not baby!" 

"Yes you are!" - Odin's loud reply made Loki flinch - "You can argue like an adult but you still behave like a baby" 

"But... but..." - Loki could feel his face burning. His ears felt about to explode and his throat like if he hadn't swallowed his food properly - "I--- I wanna ---" 

Loki fought all he could but still he started tearing up. He couldn't control his temper not matter how hard he tried. He always cried when he felt sad or angry and that was probably one of the reasons Odin wouldn't consider him ready for school. 

"UWAAAAAH!!" - Loki bursted in tears realizing that he indeed wasn't ready 

Frigga rushed to comfort him but Loki was too upset for listening. When Thor came back from school he found his father waiting for him at the entrance. 

"Thor, my son" - Odin's words sounded ñ full of emotion, something that Thor considered weird - "We need to talk" 

Frigga was trying to cheer up her little one with magic. She casted several spells trying to get Loki's attention but the boy refused to stop crying. 

"Aw, you are so hurt" - Frigga felt his heart broke- "Loki, its fine to be a baby" 

"It's not" - Loki sobbed - "Thor doesn't like to play with babies" 

"He plays with you" 

"That's not true" - Loki sulked - "He goes around playing with those stupid kids because the they are not babies" 

Frigga patted Loki's back. She didn't know what to do. 

"Brother" - Thor entered the room with a sad look - "Why you cry?" 

Loki wiped his tears away in a rush. He hated when Thor saw him crying. Usually, his brother would tease him and treat him like a baby after those episodes. 

"Not cwywing" - Loki's mispronounced words came out - "Not cwying" 

"I see " - Thor smiled sweetly- "Its fine to cry sometimes" 

"I'm not a baby" - Loki hissed 

"Yes you are" - Thor pinched Loki's fat cheeks - "That's why you are my baby brother" 

"N--not--!" - Loki was about to protest when he realized Thor's eyes were slightly red - "You cwied" 

"I did, Lokes" - Thor kneeled to be the same height that him - "I missed you so much I cried today at school" 

"You did?" - Loki listened quietly 

"All the time" - Thor confessed - "I missed you so much during the first days I cried a lot. I made good friends there but my brother is here trapped in the castle" 

Loki froze. He thought he was the only one suffering the separation. Knowing that Thor got devastated too, he didn't feel so bad now.

The brothers slept close to each other that night. The next day during breakfast, Loki ate his food surprisingly well. 

"You must have been truly hungry" - Odin smiled pleased - "You ate it all"

"I will gwow up to be like Thor" - Loki replied - "I'm going to be bigger" 

"Nice brother!" - Thor ruffled Loki's dark  
Hair - "I hope you can do it quickly! I don't want to go school knowing that you stay here in the palace doing mischievous things" 

"Sure" - Loki drank his cup of milk making Frigga really pleased - "I don't want to take long" 

But he did. One week before Loki's fifth birthday the boy still looked like months before and his baby traits remained intact. Even Thor was smart enough to tell Loki wasn't going to start school at that rate. Thor was used to his new life playing with Loki only on weekends and after school but the youngest prince still felt left out when Thor talked about school and his friends there. 

Odin talked with Frigga and asked her to take the important decision: was Loki starting school that year or not?. Frigga often spent time taking care of her boy and knew him better than anyone else. She was pleased of having the final word and yet a big responsibility burdened her.   
Loki wanted to start school, that was sure. About being ready, Frigga worried the most. 

"After I turn five I will attend school like Thor!" - Loki chirped - "I will be better than him at it, mother. I will bring good grades unlike him" 

"Thor has good grades too" - Frigga smiled sweetly- "Your brother is a good student, Loki" 

"Not that good!" - Loki giggled - "His only good grades are in battle related subjects!" 

Frigga haven't even considered that yet. Battle subjects. Maybe Loki could be ready for normal classes but fighting? That was a no for sure. 

"Loki" - Frigga sat on the garden and gestured her youngest to do it as well - "You know I love you"

"Uhum! I love you too mommy!" - The boy crawled until he reached his mother's lap

"And I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" - Frigga continued 

"I know" - Loki sucked his thump 

"I think you won't go to school next week" - Frigga finally said - "You are not ... ready"

Loki's eyes went from bright green to almost not colored. She barely could see the green light behind all those tears. 

"Why?" - Loki sobbed - "I did everything. I tried my best! I ate well, slept well, and behaved all I could" 

"It's not because of you" - Frigga felt so guilty - "You can't control your growing speed" 

"It's because of the diapers " - Loki cried - "You say I can't to go to school because I'm not potty trained!" 

"That's not the only thing that worries me " - The sad mother rubbed her youngest's forehead

"Uhm?" - Loki sulked but still wanted his mother's consolation - "uhh"

"I worry that you may not be ready for being apart of me " - Frigga held her boy - "You are too young for being away of your parents" 

"I can do Well..." - Loki wiped his tears - "Mother please! Let me try! I promise I won't cry even if is hard" 

"Loki..." 

"Please!" 

When Frigga told Odin, the all father raised both eyebrows unamused. 

"Really? Is he starting school despite being a baby?" 

"Just a trial" - Frigga hurried - "He will try it one week after his birthday and we will see if he can endure it" 

"Mom! Loki ate all the chocolate!" - Thor accused 

Odin rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine those two as classmates. Also, to him Loki was a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was anxiously awaiting his mother's to come for him. He was sitting on his bed where he barely slept last night as he imagined several scenarios of his first day at school.

"Honey?" - Frigga entered the cold room - "are you awake?" 

"I'm ready mother!" - Loki jumped on the bed - "I already packed everything I need!"

"Sweetie is still too early" - Frigga laughed - "Not even the sun has woken up"

"Who cares about that sun" - Loki jumped off - "I can't sleep! I'm too excited!" 

"It's ok" - Frigga held the young boy - "Let's start getting ready then" 

Loki enjoyed the warm bath Frigga gave him. He played with the bubbles as long as he wanted as their had enough time for it. He had to wait for breakfast since Thor and his father weren't awake yet. He used that precious time to read his notes again. 

"It's your first day at school" - Frigga smiled - "No one is going to make you difficult questions" 

"But I have to be prepared mother" - Loki replied confidently- "I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, son of Odin, can't allow them to think we princes aren't good enough to rule in the future"

Frigga made a big effort to hold her laughter. Loki was so young and yet so perceptive. She wished Thor could learn about it instead of picking his nose in public. 

"May I ask you a question? " - Loki whispered 

"What would be ?" - Frigga smiled 

"If I... ehm, have an accident" - Loki blushed - "What should I do? " 

"We already practiced it" - Frigga hugged the boy - "If you wet yourself, ask for the restroom and go to change yourself. You learned to do it weeks ago" 

"Yes" - Loki blushed - "But I was referring to another type of accident" 

"Oh" - Frigga tried her best to not sound amused - "In that case, I think it will be pretty obvious what you did" 

"Exactly" - Loki replied - "Mother, don't you have any spell that could help me ?" 

"I do have " - Frigga's smile faded - "however, I don't plan using it on you. Magic always has a price, Loki" 

"And I will pay it" - Loki looked at her seriously - "It can't be worse than soiling your pants infront of a class" 

"You could just wait until you finish potty training " - Frigga scolded - "There is no need to force yourself to go to school when you are not ready yet" 

"Mother" - Loki's green eyes were filled with emotions - "Please" 

"Loki, I warn you" - Frigga touched his cheeks - "I will only help you out this week. If you decide to continue after it, then you are by your own" 

"Sure" - Loki agreed - "I shouldn't need other's help. I should make my own way" 

Frigga didn't like his words at all. She hoped Loki could learn the difference between being needy compared to rely on someone else. At that subject, Thor was a complete winner. The blond son knew how to make his own path and yet he didn't have troubles relying on someone else. Loki wasn't very fond of it. He hated getting help even when he needed it. Frigga was very aware of this strange behavior coming from a boy that still looked like a toddler. 

"If you need help, I'm sure Thor would be pleased to support you" 

"Uhm" - Loki sighed - "If you say so" 

Finally the awaited time came. Loki felt his heart jump as soon as he stepped one foot out of the palace. He got nervous when he saw Odin waving goodbye to him and his brother. He started getting anxious. 

"Loki, are you ok?" - Frigga suddenly asked next to him - "You look pale" 

"I'm fine" - Loki faked - "Im just too happy" 

But it wasn't true. Loki never expected saying goodbye could be that hard. And it was just Odin. Frigga was going to teach him the way to school and then she would leave after... was he ready for it? . 

"Loki, if you keep walking like that, you are going to be late on your first day" - Frigga found it weird - "You had a lot of energy this morning" 

"Uhum" - Loki only agreed. He found himself rather scared than excited. When he saw the school's door and Thor went inside without looking back, he started believing he just committed one big mistake. 

"Mother" - Loki said in a low voice as Frigga looked at him proudly

"There" - Frigga pointed at the door - "Go inside, Thor must be waiting for you. Your father will be so proud of you when you come back home victorious" 

Loki's felt his heart stop. He couldn't go back, could he? Odin was going to think he was a coward and a baby if he decided to go back without trying. And what about Frigga? His mother would feel sad if he showed her he wasn't ready right? . 

"Loki" - Frigga's voice changed - "Are you alright?" 

"I'm just excited, I think" - Loki perfectly knew he was lying to his beloved mother - "I can't wait" 

"Then, I guess we say goodbye here" 

"Are you not going to go with me? I mean, to the classroom?" - Loki tried to sound calm 

"No" - Frigga's word felt like arrows - "You are big enough to do it yourself" 

"Uhm" 

"Bye, my son" - Frigga kissed him - "See you after school" 

It was now or never. Loki had earned a no return ticket. He had to speak now or he would have to stick with his lie until the end of the day. 

"Bye mother" - Loki hated himself and his stupid price - "Have a nice day"

When Frigga disappeared from his side, he felt a tremendous emptiness. He felt lonely. He could feel his eyes going watery when he heard Thor calling for him. 

"I can not cry" - Loki pressed his face - "Not today" 

"Lokies cmon! We are going to be late! " - Thor dragged him inside a colorful classroom - "You need to sit next to me! I promised mother I would take care of you!" 

Loki felt better. At least he had Thor. It wasn't a secret he preferred his brother over his father, so technically, he had support. 

"Loki, look" - Thor stopped dragging him when they reached the classroom's center - "These are my friends" 

"Oh, hello... I'm ehm... I'm L-Loki" - Loki tried his best to introduce himself 

"Yeah, we know who you are" - The girl replied bored 

"Thor's baby brother " - Another blond boy replied - "You are really smart right? Other way I don't see why the school would allow a toddler to come in" 

"I'm not---" 

"But you still use diapers" - a chubby red haired boy interrupted him - "And look at those cheeks! You are a toddler indeed!" 

Loki turned to Thor who seemed proud of him. He shook his head with wide eyes. 

"Do you have to use potty?" - Thor was as helpless as always. Loki felt his face Burnt from embarrassment. 

Introducing himself to the class looked like a simple task, but not even Loki's worst nightmare could dare to imagine the whole classroom will think of him like a baby. Even the teacher did so. Apparently, Thor had described him more than once there in the classroom. 

"I heard you can't sleep alone" - the sassy girl called Sif pinched his cheeks - "Thor says that you will cry if you try to" 

"I do not know what my brother told you" - Loki blushed again - "And I do not have any intentions to learn it" 

"That's a pity" - the blond boy smiled - "Thor often talks about you. Sometimes we feel you are the only topic he is good at" 

"Leave him alone, Fandral" - One dark haired boy with slanted eyes pushed the blond boy - "Is his first day here, he must be scared" 

"Oh?" - The chubby one looked at Loki - "but he said he was around Thor's age right? Why he doesn't look like him? He seems smaller" 

Loki rolled his eyes. Two hours and he hated all of Thor's friends. He even started feeling that Thor may had never liked him because apparently he went school only to take advantage of him and tell everybody his secrets. 

Loki found boring what they taught at school. His mother would teach him better. She often taught him not one but several subjects at once and never would tell him 'that's out of the program' when he asked a question. Frigga often fed his curiosity but his new teacher seemed more worried about avoiding the others kids ate their boogers. 

Battle lessons sucked. Loki was too clumsy to follow the instructions properly and ended on the ground almost every single time he tried to copy the moves. He wasn't strong enough to hold heavy stuff and as a result, he got picked on again. 

By the end of the day, Loki just wanted it to end. A kid threw up after lunch and he felt he was about to follow after him if the kids kept singing annoying songs. His face enlightened when he saw Frigga waiting outside. She was sitting on a bench reading her favorite book while she awaited for them to come out. Loki found difficult to sit straight as he tried to get a better look of his mother. He could smell her hair, he could feel his eyes, only meters away. 

"Pssst Loki" - That Fandral kid called him - Hey, Loki" 

"What?" - He replied almost automatically 

"Take this please" - Fandral gave him what it looked like a folded piece of paper - "Give it to Thor" 

"Mmm sure" - Loki just obeyed and handled the note to Thor. Almost instantly, Thor laughed out loud and the teacher approached them. 

"What's so funny Thor?" - the teacher took the paper - "ah, another joke about me I see" 

Loki gulped down anxiously. He knew what was next. They probably would get punished for bad behaviors during class. He didn't care at all, he thought they deserved it. He was sitting quietly when he heard his name being called out. 

"... you all get detention today" - The teacher finished 

"Wait, what?" - Loki stood quickly - "Why me? I didn't--" 

"That's my final word, Loki" 

Loki sat there dumbfounded as he saw the other kids going out. Only him, his stupid brother and his idiot friends remained. 

"Don't worry Lokes" - Thor whispered - "Its just thirty minutes more and is so much fun " 

"Sometimes he get punished twice and take one full hour" - Fandral joined conversation 

That would explain why Thor always took long after school. Loki's heart broke when he saw Frigga looking around the kids probably searching for him. 

"This is your fault! Why should I pay for this? " - Loki finally cried. He had been holding his tears long enough to have an outburst- "Why Thor? Why?" 

"Loki calm down, if the teacher hears you we --" 

"SHUT UP! You started this! All I wanted was to come and learn but you couldn't give me that!" - Loki raged

"Oh oh, someone is being bad" - The teacher approached - "Loki, please calm down or I will have to give you another time out" 

Loki only pulled his hair. He didn't want to be not even one second more apart from his lovely mother. He knew she was going to be dissatisfied after she learned he got grounded. 

When dentention ended, Frigga worried because Loki wouldn't come out. She wondered if her youngest must have annoyed the teacher with one of his pranks. To her surprise, the teacher gestured her to go inside the classroom. 

Thor was giggling along with his friends. Frigga found her youngest fell asleep. Loki had still wet eyelashes from crying but his expression was peaceful. 

"He must had been exhausted" - The teacher smiled - "He is a good kid, my queen" 

"Do you think he is ready?" - Frigga asked in a low voice 

"As any other kid" 

Frigga smiled. She carried her boy all way back home while Thor told her everything that happened that day. Frigga's heart ached a bit knowing that her youngest was starting school and therefore she won't be around his life that much as before.

She was placing Loki on his bed when the boy opened his eyes. 

"Mother?" - Loki was confused - "MOTHER!" 

"What's wrong baby?" - Frigga hugged the boy as he started crying 

"Please! I will be nice! I swear for the nine realms I will study all you want but please don't send me to school!" 

"What? " - Frigga thought her ears were failing - "Don't you want to go back ?" 

"The hell I am! I hate school! Thor's friends are crazy and the teacher is just so boring! " - Loki sobbed - "and and..." 

"And?" - Frigga tried to remain calm. Apparently the version Thor told her didn't include Loki's hardships during the day 

"And I missed you so much! I wanted to cry all the time because you weren't there !" - Loki hated to admit that type of stuff but he felt so burdened before, he learned that sometimes telling the truth can save lives 

"Loki" - Frigga stared at him confused - "is this one of your tricks?" 

"NO!" - Loki rushed to clarify- "I'm being honest mother! I don't want to go back as long as possible! " 

The confused mother just hugged her youngest while he cried. She never expected Loki to admit he needed her that much. She never expected him to refuse going to school. Parenting was full of surprises. 

"Loki" - She finally broke the silence - "I think is better we wait another year" 

"Can't it be ten years at least?" - Loki wiped his tears - "I really don't want to go back if possible" 

"We will see" - Frigga soothed the boy by ruffling his hair 

"I love you mom" - Loki cuddled - "Please don't leave alone again" 

That night Odin found Loki sleeping so attached to Frigga he worried the kid could breath. Just looking at his face he could tell Loki was going to be a difficult kid. Odin smiled. He found Loki cute. 

"Sleep well, my son" - He kissed Loki's forehead and decided to sleep with Thor to avoid the oldest prince disturbing his little brother. 

Thor felt his heart shrink when he learned Loki wasn't going with him to school. 

"But why? We had a lot of fun" - Thor sulked - "I took care of him" 

"And we don't doubt you did" - Odin tried to sound convincing- "but your brother is not ready yet" 

"I will rather die than going back to that place" 

"Loki! " - Frigga scolded 

"May I beg your pardon for my out of place comment, Mother" - Loki apologized - "Anyway, bye Thor. I will wait for you here as always" 

"Loki..." - Thor sighed sadly before leavinf 

"Loki, you were rude with him" - Frigga scolded again - "You know your brother didn't mean to hurt you when he told his classmates about you" 

"He is going to pay for that" - Loki muttered 

"What did you say?" - Frigga looked at him worried 

"Nothing mother" - Loki smiled - "I'm happy to know that today we will spend the day together" 

"So I am" - Frigga kissed the boy's head - "Yesterday was boring for me" 

"Don't worry" - Loki giggled - "No day is boring with me" 

"You don't say" - Odin observed the frogs playing inside the oatmeal pot - "I hope your brother's lunch is as it was before" 

"A few changes maybe" - Loki grinned


	7. Chapter 7

Thor woke up to find his bed wet again. He sighed embarrassed as he walked to his parents's room. Asking Frigga for help was less embarrassing than asking a maid. 

"Mother" - Thor shook her mother to wake her - "Mother, I need you" 

"Loki" - Frigga said still half asleep- "Go back to sleep" 

"I'm not Loki, mother" - Thor was a little hurt since his mother would think of Loki first - "Im Thor" 

Maybe confusing his sons was all Frigga needed to fully woke up. She stretched only to find that the other boy was sleeping next to her. 

"Mmm, why is my handsome prince so sad?" - Frigga smiled at Thor 

"I wet the bed" - Thor blushed admitting it - "I-- I had an accident" 

"No big deal" - Frigga smiled- "Let's go wash" 

As soon as Frigga stepped outside the bed, the boy with dark messy hair moved. He seemed confused as he couldn't feel his mother at his side. 

"Mommy" - Loki whined- "Mommmyyyy!" 

"Sweetie, go back to sleep" - Frigga kissed the boy - "I will be back soon" 

"Nuuuuuh!" - Loki kicked on the bed - "Loki, mommy" 

Calling himself was one of Loki's ways of telling Frigga he wanted attention. He would speak in third person when he felt ignored or left out. 

"Just a few minutes" - Frigga kissed the boy again and went with Thor to take care of the bed. 

Loki not only complained, but when realized his mother left, he started crying out loud. He fussed a lot. When the ladies in charge couldn't calm him, Odin had to interrupt his work to convince his youngest son to stop crying. 

"I wouldn't call that 'convince' " - Frigga frowned - "I think 'bribing' would be the proper term" 

"He is happy now" - Odin didn't care if his wife approved his ways of controlling his sons - "Look at him! He is enjoying it!" 

Loki was so mesmerized by Odin's unexpected gift. He kept reading that ancient spells book. Frigga didn't like it. Loki was too curious and could end trying to use one of those without supervision. 

"Thor, hurry up or you won't attend classes today" - Odin scolded - "I can see you are in a bad mood but that is not excuse to avoid school" 

"Uhm" - Thor put aside his fork - "I will leave now" 

"Brush your teeth first" - Frigga winked 

"And go to pee before leaving" - Loki smirked - "We don't want another accident" 

"Shut up, Loki" - Thor got annoyed. He knew Loki would use that against him - "You are still diapered by the way" 

"I know" - Loki giggled - "but I didn't wet the bed" 

"Enough" - Odin growled - "Thor go to school and Loki... you play or whatever you do" 

"Yes father" - both boys replied 

Thor didn't like the idea of Loki staying home when he was forced to attend school. He wished his brother could go too but Loki obviously preferred to stay away from other people. 

Loki, was in a very good mood. He had Frigga for himself and his new book to enjoy. He only had to make a pause when his diaper was soaked enough to start leaking. Frigga scolded him when he stayed wet for long periods. 

"Mom" - Loki wobbled to the beautiful woman wearing a fancy dress - "I'm wet" 

"Did you pee?" - Frigga automatically checked the diaper as she placed one hand on Loki's butt - "Oh you did" 

"Sorry" - Loki apologized 

"No, don't apologize" - Frigga worried the kid could misunderstood her shocked face - "Its just that I didn't expect it to be so wet" 

Loki blushed as Frigga changed his diaper. The boy would get embarrassed if a maid happened to pass by during changes. 

"It's a miracle it didn't leak" - Frigga started the conversation - "How many times you peed ?" 

"Just once" - Loki was being honest 

Frigga bit her lip. She knew that eventually that they would come. Loki was already old enough to be out of diapers but frost giants apparently developed differently. Even if the boy wasn't that big, he was a heavy wetter. Frigga had noticed that Loki would pee a lot compared to Thor despite the older being bigger in size. When she once asked Odin for suggestions he told her frost giant would leave their babies bottomless so they could go freely. Frigga not only didn't find it funny but refused the idea. 

"Mommy" - Loki bit his finger - "What you thinking?" 

"Mmm, I was thinking that since you are old enough and we have a lot of free time together maybe we can do a project" - Frigga smiled 

"I like it" - Loki smiled - "Which one?" 

"Potty training" 

Loki bawled at the first mention of those words. He wanted to stop being a diaper slave but becoming a toilet slave didn't sound funny at all. Somehow during the last two weeks, he managed to control his bowels. 

"Do you think I'm ready?" - Loki asked insecure 

"Sure" - Frigga smiled - "Just try to know when you need to pee before you actually do it. I know you are smart and understand how it works"

Potty training wasn't as easy Loki thought it would be. He tried his best to concentrate on his daily routine but his mind was always busy trying to figure out his bladder's fullness. Frigga was patient enough to take Loki to potty around every twenty minutes. She even remained calm when the boy had accidents despite going so often to the restroom. 

"I'm so sorry mother" - Loki apologized after he wet himself for the third time - "I just... " 

"Everything is fine, Loki" - Frigga smiled as she changed Loki's diaper - "You are doing great" 

Loki sighed. He wouldn't call that 'great'. the following days were a nightmare. He was frustrated as he couldn't pee when he wanted. He was so used to ignore his needs that he found difficult to convince his body to obey him. 

"Mother, potty" - Loki bounced in front of the throne - "Potty, potty" 

Frigga smiled and took his youngest to the restroom. She just stared at him for a while. Loki shook his head. 

"I can't" - Loki pulled his hair - "I know I have to pee but I can't" 

That was the biggest trouble. Sometimes Loki knew when his bladder needed to be emptied and yet, he wouldn't find a way to relieve himself. Odin often found hilarious the way Loki could wet himself right after being out of the restroom. 

"Mmm perhaps, he would do better with a chamber potty " - Odin suggested - "He gets so scared inside the restroom he doesn't relieve himself there" 

"That's actually a good idea " - Frigga got surprised since Odin often gave only weird advice to their children. She once caught him telling Loki it was ok to pee in the garden. 

"What you mean with 'actually' ? My ideas are always good" - Odin saw his wife's smile - "Loki could have done it if it wasn't for you telling him it wasn't good for the flowers! " 

"I will try with the chamber potty. I don't like the idea of Loki learning he can pee wherever he wants" - Frigga made a pause - "I still receive complains about Thor doing that" 

"Silly people" - Odin scoffed 

Loki did a lot better thanks to Odin's idea. Apparently he haven't realized he couldn't relax properly in the restroom. He liked the potty he could take anywhere (except for the places Frigga told him it was a no), he also liked the fact he didn't have to look out for help to use it. Both parents were amazed by the progress in less than a week. 

"Why are you sitting there?" - Thor giggled - "Are you going to poop?" 

"I'm peeing" - Loki blushed. At least Thor could give him some privacy - "Don't look!" 

"Mmm, you are weird" - Thor scratched his head - "Boys don't pee sitting down" 

"Mother says that since I don't have a good aim it's better to start this way" - Loki took care of his potty as Frigga taught him - "Also, I started training with the toilet and I was too small for reaching it without help" 

Thor laughed. The blond boy ruffled the youngest hair in a cute way. 

"You are the best" - Thor told his brother 

Loki couldn't avoid blushing. Thor was praising him! He felt so good! 

"I can't wait until you finish training and join us in school" - Thor added - "I miss you so much" 

Loki froze. He didn't know he was going back to school. He hated that idea. He disliked being away from the palace and his mother. Did Frigga lie? Was she expecting him to potty train so she could send him to school? Betrayal. Loki felt awful. 

Frigga started worrying when Loki had an evident regression. The boy not only seemed to be having a bad time with potty training but also struggling to eat and sleep. Odin told her to not worry Since kids tended to be like that but Frigga knew her boy. Something wasn't right. 

"I had an accident" - Loki pouted as he showed Frigga his damp diaper 

"Mmm" - Frigga inspected the boy carefully - "its not an accident if you do it deliberately" 

"I didnt~" - Loki lied. He didn't care about potty training now that he learned he would be going to school after he did so. His quick mind told him that if he didn't potty train then school was out of his life. 

"Well, I guess you did have an accident" - Frigga didn't buy his youngest excuses - "but you know, I think it's time to stop using diapers. Maybe you will do better with normal underwear" 

"What? N-no" - Loki shook his head - "In still young and I can't control it" 

The idea of wetting his clothes every single time he had to pee made Loki regret his decision. However, he couldn't risk to be sent back to school. He swallowed his big pride. 

Loki was shifting on his seat. He cursed his bladder for being so small. He was trying to focus reading his book but he was desperate. He wanted to pee so badly he even considered using his chamber potty again. He didn't want to wet himself. He knew how messy it could be if he wet his clothes. 

"Damn" - Loki stood and walked to his chamber potty. He was about to acknowledge Frigga's victory when he felt his pants warm. 

"Oh oh" - Loki got scared as he reazlied what was going on. Apparently, his weak muscles couldn't hold it anymore and they decided to let go in the very moment he stood - "No, no no no" 

Frigga entered the room when she heard Loki's crying. She felt terrible when she understood why he cried. 

"Oh sweetie" - Frigga calmed down the boy - "It was just an accident" 

"I wet myself!" - Loki cried out loud - "My clothes... my clothes!!" 

Loki hated himself for what happened. Good thing, Frigga now believed he was being honest and diapered him again. He felt awful for lying to his mom. The guilt was going to eat him. 

"Mother..." - Loki gathered all his courage "I--- I need to tell you something" 

"Loki is alright" - Frigga hugged him - "It was just an accident" 

"I-- I--- I don't wanna go back to school" - Loki's voice cracked - "I'm s-scared" 

"I know" - Frigga comforted him - "I told you we weren't sending you to school until you are ready" 

"After potty training?" - Loki sulked 

"No" - Frigga smiled - "I hope you potty train earlier than that" 

"Uhm?" - Loki got confused - "Aren't you sending me back after I potty train?" 

"Not if you don't want to" - Frigga ruffled his hair - "Being out of diapers doesn't mean you are ready" 

"Mother" - Loki wiped his tears away - "I have to pee" 

Frigga observed how his boy used his chamber potty like if he was totally used. She didn't understand what was going on but she only cared if Loki was alright. His happiness was first for her. 

"I like potty" - Loki pointed at the object -"Look, I peed a lot" 

Frigga just laughed as the boy emptied the contents in the toilet. Loki was indeed a mysterious boy. One day he liked diapers next day he liked potty. 

"I will try my best at this" - Loki smiled - "I won't disappoint you" 

"Oh Loki, you never do" - Frigga kissed him. 

A few hours later, Loki found his way of revenge thanks to the book Odin gifted him. When Thor turned into a frog he laughed so hard he thought he was going to pee himself again. 

"Oh boy" - Odin realized his mistake - "Maybe Frigga was right" 

"I think Thor is handsome like this" - Loki laughed 

Frigga turned back Thor to a kid and glared at Odin. 

"I told you"


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was enjoying a new book Odin got him as he forbid him to read again from the ancient book. Loki liked the drawings on this one. He would read for hours. Frigga found funny the way Loki was almost isolated as he was too focused on reading. 

Loki's mind went back to Asgard during breakfast after listening to his family's conversation. 

"... And your mother will leave for the weekend" - Odin's words made Loki lift his face 

"Why is mother leaving? " - Loki asked scared 

"Loki, honey" - Frigga could sense her boy's angst- "Didn't you pay attention?"

"No" - Loki confessed as he closed the book- "Please explain it to me" 

"Father and us will participate in the special weekend for fathers and sons! " - Thor chirped - "We are old enough to participate! We are going to have so much fun" 

"What if I don't want to do it?" - Loki asked Frigga in a low voice 

Frigga looked at Odin asking for help. They already had a discussion days earlier about it. When Odin stated he was taking part in the special weekend, Frigga worried about two possible scenarios: 1 Loki wouldn't get invited and he would get upset, 2 he would get invited but he wouldn't like it. Frigga relaxed when Odin told her, he considered Loki as his own son and had decided to invite to prove it wasn't Just empty words, however, she still worried about the boy wanting to participate. 

"No, I think your father would be pleased if you take part--" 

"Mother, please " - Loki begged - "I don't want to go"

"You will be fine" - Frigga didn't believe it herself but she has been convinced it was the best for him - "Boys need to have fun!"

"But my book is enough fun for me..." - Loki sighed 

Loki's heart ached just imagining that he would have to be apart from his mother and survive with Odin for at least three days. The special weekend will take part starting Friday and ends on Monday's morning. Loki was packing his stuff as Thor told him the first day, the boys go camping outside with their fathers and have fun learning to hunt and some other things Loki found rather troublesome. 

Odin allowed Loki to be as clingy as possible the days before. He knew that it was specially hard for Frigga to separate and leave the boys with him. 

"Why aren't you staying in the palace? " - Loki wished his mother could stay so he could see her at least a few times despite being trapped with Odin - "where are you going?" 

"Tomorrow, after you go camping" - Frigga explained - "Mothers and daughters will go to their own special weekend"

"Why can't I go there? " - Loki wasn't good at gender roles, Frigga knew that - "I will let you brush my hair" 

Frigga just laughed as she helped Loki choosing proper clothing. 

"All done" - She smiled - "Let's go to sleep! Tomorrow you will need all your energy" 

"I hope I don't fall sick" - Loki muttered 

Thor couldn't be happier when he learned his friends were participating too. Loki had to use all his pride to not cry when he saw Frigga waving goodbye. He took Odin's hand unconsciously. He looked around: no kid was holding his father's hand. 

(For the nine realms... Maybe I shouldn't do this... what if I embarrass my father, the king , in front of everyone?) 

Loki let go. He played with his hands anxiously as he walked next to Odin and his brother Thor. The shortest boy got truly scared when he realized they weren't just walking to their destination. 

"Horses! Look, Loki! Horses!! " - Thor jumped around excited - "FATHER! Horses!" 

Odin smiled at his boy's enthusiasm. Loki just learned he would have to ride a horse. Good. He wasn't scared of most animals but it was his first time with a horse. 

"Since you are both too young, you will ride with me today" - Odin patted his boys's back - "I won't let you fall" 

"Father! Please! Let me ride a horse by myself! " - Thor begged - "Pleeeeeaaaaaaseeee!" 

Odin couldn't refuse. He laughed and sat Thor on a little horse. Loki understood it was probably a pony. Without warning, Odin sat Loki on a big horse. 

Loki paled. He hated it. He wanted to run away. Odin sat on the horse too and smiled. When they started moving, Loki felt his heart pounded fast. Just ten minutes later, Loki felt his stomach getting upset. Odin had forced him to finish his oatmeal that morning, (he refused to eat something else ) and now thanks to the nervousness plus riding a horse, he thought it wasn't probably the best idea. 

Loki ended throwing up a little. He just couldn't hold it. Odin realized the stained clothes and learned what happened just seeing Loki. 

"Father... I..." 

"You did well, Loki" - Odin cleaned his son's chin - "Let's wash before the others arrive. I got so excited that I must have speeded so much" 

Loki remained calm. He tried to wash himself the best he could by himself but Odin seemed to be happy to help. 

"Alright, no more dirty clothes" - Odin smiled - "Are you still dizzy? Let's walk so you regain a little color" 

Loki walked next to his father listening to Odin's stories. He didn't think he would enjoy taking a stroll with his father that much. Odin knew a lot of things and didn't seem to reject Loki's curiosity. He wished the whole camping could be like that, but Loki knew that as soon as the others arrived, the hateful activities will restart. 

Odin must have noticed Loki's legs shifting. The young prince had tried to do his best holding it but it was too obvious. 

"Do you have to pee?" - Odin asked him without warning 

"Uhm... I can hold it" - Loki lied. He could feel his bladder bursting - "I think so..." 

"There is no need for that" - Odin laughed - "Why are you waiting for? A toilet? A chamber potty?" 

Loki nodded. Wasn't he supposed to wait for one? 

"There is no need for suffering" - Odin held Loki's hand - "We are here surrounded by nature" 

"Mother says I shouldn't---" 

"Your mother is not here" - Odin patted Loki's back - "Let's just choose a spot" 

Loki looked at Odin with nervousness. He didn't know what to do. Odin must have understood the hint because he pulled Loki's pants down. 

"Go" - Odin cued - "Something wrong?" 

"I...I don't ..." - Loki gathered all his courage - "I never pee standing so I don't know how to aim" 

"You don't need to" - Odin patted his back - "Just make sure you don't pee your feet" 

Loki did as taught. He smiled when he finished as he felt relieved. Odin ruffled his hair and helped him putting back his pants on. The others arrived soon after. To Loki's surprise many of them had vomited. Thor seemed fine. 

"I can't believe you arrived first!" - Thor chirped - "Next year I will convince father to let me ride one of the big horses by myself!" 

"Hey Lokes! "- that blond boy called Fandral waved - "You won this one! " 

"Oh boy, I thought you wouldn't make it" - Hogun, Thor's slanted eyed friend , said surprised- "Thor told us you had never done this before and I was worried you could feel sick" 

"I did threw up a little" - Loki confessed - "But just a little" 

"Then you did better than most of us " - Fandral praised - "Our first time was big mess! " 

"Really? " - Loki felt better now 

The next few hours, Loki just tagged along to the other kids as they were left to explore. Against his own predictions, Loki found himself enjoying the outside playing with other kids. It helped him a lot the fact he could pee all the times he wanted, where he wanted. No one seemed to care about it. 

Loki got scared again when the fathers taught them to hunt. He was sure Odin was going to get mad at him when he refused to kill a rabbit and then cried when one of the fathers did so. However, the all father just gave him a lesson about the circle of life. Loki still hated it. 

When night starting to fall and the boys sat around to eat, Loki was worrying the other fathers would laugh at Odin since he couldn't eat properly. Loki had a hard time imagining himself eating just hunted rabbit and some ugly fishes they caught . 

"Your son is incredibly good at fishing" - One of the others fathers praised - "He is good at fishing them, but it doesn't seem to want to eat" 

"He is picky with food" - Odin laughed- "He and Thor are truly opposites" 

Loki knew that if his mother (or any mother) was there, he probably wouldn't need to starve. They would cook something else too. When Odin sat next to him, Loki knew what It was going to happen. It happened all the times he refused to eat breakfast, lunch or dinner. Odin would scold him and force him to eat a few spoons or whatever it was on the table. 

"Loki" - Odin started - "Is your stomach still upset? I thought you were fine, you didn't look sick to me" 

"No, father" - Loki shook his head - "My stomach is just fine" 

"If you don't eat now, you are going to get hungry later" - Odin pointed at the grilled fish - "You should try one. It tastes a lot better since you fished it" 

Loki did as instructed. He needed a lot of courage to take the first bite but to his surprise, he liked it. 

"Why is this fish so good?" - Loki stared at it with curiosity- "Father, I like this one" 

"A lot better than the one your mother order for you at the palace right? I always tell Frigga you aren't picky, just smart" - Odin smiled proudly- "My son enjoys eating real food" 

Loki ate his grilled fish. Odin offered him warm milk before bedtime and the boy couldn't be happier. His happiness drifted off when he remembered that he would have to sleep outside and without his mother. 

"Thor" - Loki shook his brother - "Thor, I can't sleep" 

"Just close your eyes..." - Thor yawned - "You will fall asleep soon" 

"Ummm it doesnt work" - Loki pouted - "Thor?" 

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor was sleeping soundly next to him. The other kids seemed to be tired enough to fall asleep there without worries. Loki decided to leave the tent and walk around as he wanted to relieve himself again. 

Everything was so dark outside that Loki got scared. He wanted to take a leak but he felt it wasn't polite to do it next to the tents as the smell was evident. He almost emptied his bladder when he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. 

"What are you doing outside the tent? You shouldn't walk by yourself when it's too dark outside" - Odin made a pause - "I guess I can't get mad at you for being curious! You are great explorer after all!" 

"I--I need to p--pee" - Loki whispered - "I worry I can wet the bed... tent" 

"I see" - Odin didn't seem surprised- "Let's go together, Loki. Night isn't as safe as day" 

"Uhum" - Loki nodded. He felt better when Odin let him hold his hand

"If you need to go again, please wake me up" - Odin instructed after Loki was done - "You can't go by yourself if it's dark" 

Loki swallowed nervously. He knew he could woke up several times a night meaning that he wouldn't let sleep his father or worse: he wouldn't wake up at all but wet the bed. Frigga always helped him to take care of his accidents so he wasn't sure his father would be the same.

"W-what if I have an accident?" - Loki worried - "I'm not that good at night yet" 

"In that case, we should take some precautions" - Odin dragged the boy to his own tent - "I brought some in case you needed them. Your mother was truly worried about you not making it through this weekend" 

Loki observed a big list with Frigga's handwriting. Apparently she wrote about he and Thor hoping that Odin could find it helpful. 

"Ehm" - Odin held a diaper - "I'm not sure how it goes but I guess it can't be that hard " 

Loki smiled. Odin was trying his best so there was no reason for him to not try too. 

"I know how is done" - Loki diapered himself- "I can teach you this... actually I think is the only thing I can teach you" 

"You teach me a lot my son" - Odin praised - "not only today but everyday" 

"Really? " - Loki bit his finger. It was automatic

"You and Thor are a new world for me" - Odin retired Loki's finger from his mouth - "I laugh a lot thanks to you" 

"Can I sleep here tonight?" - Loki felt it was a good time for asking - "I promise I won't bother you" 

"You can sleep here even if you bother me" - Odin laughed at Loki's worries - "You are my son" 

Loki slept tightly. He found difficult to fall asleep without Frigga next to him but he made it thanks to him being exhausted. He woke up earlier than anyone else when he heard birds singing outside. 

"Father... father..." - Loki shook Odin carefully - "There are birds outside! " 

"You are awake..." - Odin stretched - "What a morning boy" 

Loki smiled. He felt great. He was fooling around the tent until he realized the puffed thing he was wearing. 

"Oh oh" - Loki looked down 

"Oh oh? What did you do Loki?" - Odin stood quickly as he thought his youngest could have made something wrong - "ah" 

Loki blushed. He felt his face burning red. 

"I can change myself" - Loki hurried - "I know how to clean myself" 

"Like if I will let you" - Odin laughed- "Its just pee, there is nothing to worry about. You worry a lot, my son. You are too little for worrying that much" 

"But what if I embarrass you? I mean, I'm weird and I'm not like Thor! I suck at things like camping and battling and---" 

"Loki" - Odin smiled sweetly- "You are my son" Loki hugged his father. He felt better now that he knew his father was on his side. When done cleaning, the young boy went out of the tent to play but soon he realized that he was the only kid awake. "The second Odinson hmm? " - A tall man ruffled Loki's hair - "I was looking forward to the day we would meet you" "W-why?" - Loki got nervous as he saw all the adults's eyes on him. The short boy walked a few steps back until Odin patted his back. "This is Loki, my youngest son" - Odin said cheerfully - "Loki, my friends. They all wanted to meet you since you are always in the palace" "We thought we would meet you when taking our kids to school" - One of them smiled - "but since you don't attend..." "I don't like school" - Loki said in a low voice "Nobody does! " - All fathers laughed Loki was still nervous around the strangers so he sat next to Odin as the other kids were still fall asleep. "He is so well behaved" - A blond tall man smiled - "My son can't stay quiet" "And so smart! Yesterday I listened to him teaching the other kids about cosmos" - Another man praised "No wonder our King is always talking about you" - The blond man nodded - "Odin can't stop talking about you. Today Loki did this, Loki learned this..." Loki blushed. He didn't know Odin talked about him to his friends. He always thought he wasn't worthy of that since he wasn't like Thor. "Can I go play around, father?" - Loki asked for permission before running to explore - "I will take care" "Sure, don't go too far away" - Odin hugged his son - "Boys need to play! Don't worry and enjoy it!" Loki smiled and ran to the small path he had found yesterday when exploring with the other kids. He wanted to collect flowers so he could make a nice gift for his mother. He got so distracted with it that he started getting far away without noticing. When he realized it, he was lost. He looked around and felt his heart stop. "Father? Thor? " - Loki said anxiously- "Mom?!" Loki cried loudly. He had lots of flowers in his backpack but now he felt that it didn't matter as he was lost. He kept sobbing until he heard a girl's voice next to him. "Why you cry? Are you lost?" - The blondie girl approached him "Uhm? Who are you?" - Loki tried his best to remember her but he was sure he haven't met her before. He haven't met her at school, at the camp nor the birthday parties. It was a kid older than him and Thor. Blonde, with green eyes and beautiful skin. "Sorry" - Loki realized his question could had been rude - "I'm Loki Odinson, nice to meet you lady" "You speak like a prince " - The girl smiled shyly- "You are so well mannered despite being so young!" "Do you think so? Mother would disagree" - Loki giggled - "She is always telling me to behave. I was collecting flowers for her but I got lost" "A boy that collects flowers to his mother can't be bad" - The girl smiled sweetly- "I have never received flowers from a boy... it must be nice" "You can take one! Here!" - Loki offered a cute flower to the girl The blonde girl accepted the flower happily. She looked at him and smiled. "Well, I think I shouldn't ignore such a gentleman" - she said - "I like you. I will help you!" That was the last thing Loki remembered before appearing at the camp again. He was inside Odin's tent. He was still confused when he listened to Odin calling him. "I'm here, Father!" - Loki shouted "Loki! My boy! I thought you have gotten lost or something! " - Odin grabbed Loki's hand - "Let's wash your hands, its breakfast time" "Yes, father" - Loki was so confused. Maybe it was just a dream he thought. He still had the flowers so he wasn't sure at all. "Loki" - Odin called him again "Coming, Father!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened with this update. The format changed despite not doing anything for that :(  
> Sorry! I will fix it as soon as I find the cause


	9. Chapter 9

At breakfast Loki learned that he wasn't the only one that ended up sleeping next to his father. Apparently, most of the other kids also slept in the same tent that their fathers after realizing they couldn't sleep alone. 

Loki was hesitant when Odin told him they were going back to the palace. He wanted to believe his beautiful and lovely mother would be there waiting for him. However, reality said, his mother would be out until Monday. Loki sighed as Odin sat him on the horse. 

"Are you worried son?" - Odin got on too - "If you feel dizzy, we can stop to take air and so. Tell me if Im going too fast for you" 

"Yes, father" - Loki didn't have troubles this time. They still arrived first than the others. 

"It looks like we have some time left now" - Odin played with his beard - "Want to take a bath?" 

(For the nine realms, YES) Loki thought 

"With bubbles and those things you find relaxing?" - Odin smiled - "I will call the maids to help y---" 

"No" - Loki's face changed - "No, thanks" 

"Why not? I thought you wanted to take a bath" - Odin was now confused. He couldn't understand Loki as Frigga did 

"I take baths with mother" - Loki folded his arms - "I won't bath with a maid watching over me" 

"Oh" - Odin wasnt sure of it. He had discussed that with Frigga... Loki shyness was something that the All father thought it was unusual in such a young boy. 

"I can bath alone" - Loki stretched - "I want to get rid of all this dirt" 

"Loki, I'm sure your mother won't allow that" - Odin worried - "Its dangerous to leave such a young boy to bath alone"

"But I want to bath..." - Loki sniffed- "I'm sweaty "

Odin sighed. He would have to bath with Loki. He had no experience doing that. Loki seemed to enjoy the bath despite Odin not being as careful as his mother. Loki ended tasting the water several times. His eyes also got to test if it was for real the shampoo couldn't irritate them.

"Alright" - Odin relaxed when bath time was over - "Time to get dressed"

"Why I need to wear these?" - Loki pointed at the clothes Odin chose for him

"Loki, today is the second day of our special weekend" - Odin smiled - "Its the day we get to teach our sons some battle skills"

"Oh" - Loki didn't like that. He had a taste at school and literally tasted the battle a so he ended kissing the ground several times - "I'm not sure of it"

"What are you talking about? You are my son" - Odin ruffled his hair - "You will do Well"

But it wasn't true. Turned out that Loki's predictions were more than just accurate. Apparently, Loki sucked at everything related with physical strength or agility.  
Thor was having a blast in every single category while the youngest prince struggled even putting his shoes.

By the end of the day, Loki was pretty much sure he was unworthy of being called 'Odinson' and disowned his family. He thought nothing could be worse and then he ended wetting his pants in front of all the people gathered. He had decided to retire quietly knowing that not even Odin would look for him if he did so.

"Loki? Loki are you there?" - He heard a familiar voice calling - "Loki?"

"Go back to the practice room" - Loki replied coldly - "Im fine"

"You don't sound like you are, brother" - Thor entered the room - "You know, we all have accidents! I wet the bed sometimes and you know what? I had wet my pants in classes twice"

"Not helpful at all, Thor" - Loki sobbed - "Its not because of the pants, but thanks for that again"

"Oh... sorry" - Thor was clueless as always- "I thought you were ashamed of it"

"I can't believe I'm that bad when it comes to physical activity" - Loki closed his eyes - "You are so good at it! Father is so good at it!"

"Mother always says everyone is different" - Thor sat next to Loki with a mirror - "Look"

"What?" - Loki wiped his tears away trying to have a better view - "I don't see anything"

"You know why?" - Thor smiled - "You can't see it because you are so upset that you are blind. Do we look the same?"

Loki stared at the mirror and shook his head.

"Who is taller? " - Thor asked

"You" - Loki answered confident

"How old are we? " - Thor smiled sweetly

"5" - Loki showed it with his hand - "And you are going to turn six in one month"

"That right. See what the point is? We are the same age but we are different" - Thor showed him the mirror again - "I'm more like a kid while you still look like a toddler. You grow differently! We all know that! "

"So? I still suck at everything and humiliated myself there"

"Did you? Who told you that?"

"No one! I don't need to be told! I mean, anyone with eyes could see I lacked strength and ability! Not to talk about wetting my pants! " - Loki blurted out

"That's what YOU think" - Thor held his brother's tiny hands - "Father is proud of you! And nobody cares if you can't handle a sword now! Look at you!"

Loki tried to open his mind for a while. He knew Thor was right when he talked about being different but that still couldn't change his feelings.

"Where are you going?" - Thor saddened when Loki walked away - "Loki, get back here!"

"I have to pee, silly brother" - Loki giggled - "I have a small bladder..."

"Ah" - Thor chuckled - "I thought you were done for a while! It was big puddle the one you left behind!"

"Sure" - Loki smiled - "At least I won at that"

With Thor's help, Loki returned to the place where they trained. He sat next to his father unable to look at his face.

"I thought you wouldn't come back" - Odin's voice was calm - "I thought you were napping or something"

Loki only nodded not wanting to really tell Odin he tried to run away. He decided that at least he would cheer for Thor but Odin had other plans. 

"You are too small for carrying a sword, my son" - Odin started. Loki hoped he wasn't willing to teach him something else - "But that does not mean you can not fight"

( I so hate you, Thor) - Loki twisted his eyes when Odin dragged him to the training field again

Apparently, proud or not, Odin wanted Loki to participate even if the kid obviously wasn't ready for it. Loki tried to do his best when Odin gave him a bow and a set of arrows. Loki felt sad when he aimed to the center of the target and yet the arrow ended hitting another circle.

Loki observed his father's expression and sighed. Odin most had been truly dissatisfied since he didn't talk.

"I'm so sorry, father" - Loki held back his tears not wanting to sound like a baby - "It looks like I can't do this as well"

"Loki" - Odin's voice was extremely calm -"Most kids don't even hit the target... you not only hit it but... it's actually pretty close to the center"

"Then... isn't bad?" - Loki asked confused

"No, Loki! My boy! Today it seems like I can't stop getting proud of you!" - Odin chirped as he ruffled Loki's hair - "You are going to be a strong warrior! "

"Uhm I don't think so, Father" - Loki smiled shyly- "But I'm glad you don't think little of me"

Loki almost fell asleep inside the bathtub. He had insisted in taking another bath after training and Odin himself, had agreed. Loki yawned as his father helped him to dress. The boy was so sleepy he couldn't do it properly. Odin laughed when Loki fell asleep right after touching the bed... and before dinner. 

"He must be so tired! " - Thor pointed at the sleeping boy - "He had a hard time today"

Thor ate dinner for the two. Odin laughed at his boy's big appetite. Thor was definitely a healthy boy. Odin felt everything was going just fine until he checked on his boys before heading to bed. Loki, was panting. His cheeks were bright red and cold sweat covered his forehead. Odin panicked when he tried to wake up the boy and he couldnt.

"GUARDS!" - Odin carried the boy to the healers. He looked for the boy all the time the healers did their work.

"He has the fevers, my majesty" - One healer told Odin - "He must had been sick since a while ago but kids usually fight diseases well... probably the sickness got worse after tiring himself during the games"

Odin's heart ached. Apparently, Loki had been sick the whole weekend and he didn't notice. He thought that Loki got tired easily since he lacked a good condition but never thought of him being sick. He felt so sorry for it.

Loki woke up thanks to the bright sunlight hitting his face. He sat carefully as his body ached. Probably, he had overdid it, he thought. He looked around noticing that he wasn't in his room. He recognized the room, his parents's one. He was stretching when he noticed he was in troubles.

"Oh no" - Loki was about to faint - "No no no! This has to be a bad dream!"

Loki touched the dark spot on the sheets. It was damp. His clothes were soaked. There was no doubt he had wet the bed. Odin's bed.

"Father is going to kill me" - Loki said to himself while trying to undo the bed. He wasn't sure of what to do but he knew that he could just send the sheets to wash and pretend he didn't wet it by peeing on it. He could lie and tell him he spilled juice or something.

"Ouch" - Loki cried when he lost balance and fell off the bed. He bumped his head when getting up but he was in a rush and not even pain would stop him.

"Loki? " - Odin's voice sounded different today - "Loki, what happened? Did you throw up? Are you alright?"

"Oh, for the nine realms" - Loki pulled his hair. Odin was going to notice - "Father... I-- ehm... I--I-I..." 

Loki hated himself when his voice cracked. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't hold back. To his surprise Odin carried him and held him on his arms. 

"You-- You are going to get d-dirty" - Loki sulked - "I already ruined the bed... I don't want to ruin your cloth--"

"Loki, please " - Odin rubbed his back - "I wouldn't scold you for something you can not control. It wouldn't be fair"

"That's the thing... I'm supposed to control my bladder... isn't it?" - Loki wiped his tears and showed Odin the bed - "I had an accident... again"

"I was so worried" - Odin smiled at him - "You are sick, my boy. I took you to the healers at night when you were so weak you couldn't wake up"

"Sick?" - Loki now understood. His dizziness when riding horses, his mood swings, his lack of strength, lack of appetite and... his stupid bladder. His body was probably trying to get rid of the virus by peeing lots

"Today I'm gonna take better care of you" - Odin patted Loki's back - "No more training until you are alright"

"S-sure" - Loki was still trying to process the information. He was happy to know not everything was his fault - "Father, I'm sorry for the bed"

"Ah, do not worry about that" - Odin laughed - "But next time, you should ask for help! "

"I miss mother" - Loki cuddled on Odin's arms - "Can I stay with you until she returns? I don't want to be alone"

"My son, I wouldn't leave you alone" - Odin hugged him - "I feel terrible for not noticing you were sick"

"Yeah, well" - Loki giggled - "Its my body but I didn't know it"

Father and son laughed until Loki suddenly shivered. Loki squeaked when he realized what he just did. 

"I think we should wash and go to have breakfast before you dehydrate" - Odin laughed - "You need to drink lots of fluids today"

"I'm sorry" - Loki blushed - "I didn't know I had to go"

Odin only smiled at Loki's doing. The boy had emptied his bladder on him but the all father didn't seem to care. He understood that kids were kids.

"Ehm... you know " - Loki scratched his head finding a way to say it - "I want to wear diapers today... I can't go around wetting myself all the time"

"Works for me. If you need help or something please ASK for it" - Odin held his boy's hand after dressing- "Let's go"

The last day of the special weekend was going smoothly for Loki as his father would spoil him a lot. Odin even gave him access to new books so he could read while his father and Thor participated in the training. Loki wasn't allowed to leave his seat unless Odin said so, but the boy didn't care at all since he had a good view of the training and a new books to read in case he got bored. He observed Thor playing with Odin. He hoped that next time a special weekend came, he could be healthy so he could play too.

"Loki! Loki! Look!" - Thor showed off his abilities with a spear - "I'm the best warrior of the nine realms!"

Loki stared at him amused. Thor ended on the floor again after another kid won the combat. Odin sat next to him with a silly expression.

"Look at your brother" - Odin chuckled - "He is such a fool"

"It's a family thing" - Odin glared at him - "Father, I'm hungry~ can I have snacks now?"

"If Frigga finds out I fed you sweets instead of normal food, she will get mad at us" - Odin gestured to the maids - "Enjoy your snacks"

"Thanks, Father" - Loki smiled when he saw the cakes arriving- "I wont tell her"

"That's my boy" - Odin winked - "Also, please don't tell her about the books either"

"Sure" - Loki agreed. He smiled playfully and went back to his doings. He was beyond pleased when he got a medal for participating on the special weekend. It was the first thing he showed to Frigga when she returned.

"Oh Loki! I feel so sorry! I didn't know you were sick!" - Frigga hugged him - "I will take care of you, my baby"

Loki was pleased as he got to do whatever he wanted on the next days. None of his parents would deny anything he asked for. Maybe being sick wasn't that bad.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mother! I found them!" - Loki chirped cheerfully as he showed Frigga the flowers - "Look! Look! I even found the yellow ones!" 

"Good job, Sweetheart" - Frigga praised -"I'm sure Thor will love his birthday party since you are such a good helper" 

"It's going to be the best birthday party ever!" - Loki jumped excitedly - "I can't wait for Thor to play with me the whole day!" 

"Uhm" - Frigga sighed - "Loki, I probably should tell you that Thor's friends are coming to the party too" 

"Ah? Why?" - Loki shook his head. He didn't want those noisy kids to ruin Thor's party - "I don't know if that is a good idea" 

"Loki" - Frigga's tone warned him - "Thor likes to play with his friends and we will do as he pleases" 

"Yes, mother" - Loki agreed. He didn't want to make Thor sad - "I promise I will be nice with them" 

Loki found himself struggling to keep his promise. When the fat kid broke one of the decorations he made his best effort to smile. He disliked the way Sif threw his flowers away saying that "it was too stupid" . Loki had a rough time seeing how all their work went to nothing thanks to the kids ruining everything. 

Finally, he couldn't take it and ended hitting Fandral when the silly blondie threatened the cake. As a result, Loki got a time out for being 'bad'. 

"But Thor! " - Loki complained - "They are ruining it!" 

"No they are not! " - Thor shouted back - " YOU are the only one ruining it!" 

Loki felt anger. He felt sadness and sorrow but his anger won for a moment and caused a bigger problem when he sent his brother flying. 

Odin was mad at them for ruining the party and they were sure they would end being grounded for the rest of their lives. Loki cried from anger when Odin sent him earlier to his room claiming that he was probably so tired he couldn't think properly. Thor got to stay as the party was for him but still, he knew he would had to deal with his parents scoldings. 

Loki cried a whole river inside his room. He had worked so hard for the party and yet, he couldn't have fun there. He plotted a few pranks against Thor's friends and Thor himself but nothing could ever take away Thor's words: "You are the one ruining it" 

"Loki" - Frigga knocked the door - "Are you sleeping? I brought you cake" 

"I'm not in the mood mother" - Loki sighed - "My head hurts" 

"Really? I thought it was your heart" - Frigga sat next to the young boy - "You brother--" 

"I don't want to hear it" -

"But you will" - Frigga kissed the boy's forehead - "Thor loves you, Loki. Never forget that. Now, eat the cake"

"Where is Mothe?" - Thor demanded an explanation when eating Cake - "Why she left?"

"You were mean with your brother" - Odin complained - "I had to send him back to his room even if he helped your mother the most when planning this party"

"Whatever" - Thor shook his head - "He was being a child"

"Because he is a child" - Odin scolded - "and your brother! "

Thor sighed. Maybe he was too hard with Loki. He waited to the next morning to apologize as he was busy playing with his friends before. He sat cheerfully on the breakfast table but Loki didn't show up.

"Where is my brother?" - Thor worried before leaving for school - "Loki? Loki?"

"He is still sleeping" - Frigga replied - "He was too tired"

"He is always here to send me off" - Thor felt sad - "He is... always here..."

Thor didn't enjoy his day at school. All he could do was thinking about Loki and why had he refused to see him. He ran back to the palace as soon as his classes ended but to his surprise, Loki was nowhere to be found.

"Mother? " - Thor asked confused - "Loki...?"

"In his room" - Frigga giggled - "He is fine, Thor"

Thor ran at full speed, he tried to open the door and he couldn't. He tried over and over again but it wouldn't open.

"Loki? Is this your doing?" - Thor tried - "Can I come in?"

"Go away" - Loki's voice echoed - "I don't want to see you"

"Ah" - Frigga comforted the eldest son - "I forgot to mention it earlier... Loki says he doesn't want to see you and he locked himself in there"

"What?! " - Thor whined - "Mother! Do something! "

"I won't" - Frigga refused to help - "You shouldn't have treated your brother like that"

"What if he never goes out again?" - Thor cried - "What if he hates me?"

Loki stretched inside his room. He had asked Frigga to deliver his dinner to his room as he refused to sit with Thor at the same table. Odin had showed up to try convincing him to go out but it didn't work. Loki was so deeply hurt he wouldn't forgive Thor that easily.

Next day was a complete nightmare for Thor. Loki wouldn't show up again and Thor went to school feeling lonely.

"What's wrong my friend?" - Fandral asked worried as Thor wouldn't eat his lunch - "Did Loki change it?"

"What? N-no" - Thor sighed - "I hope he had"

"You look down" - Sif poked Thor's chest - "Are you sick?"

"It's Loki" - Thor said with teary eyes - "He won't talk to me since the birthday party"

"Is he mad because he got grounded?" - Hogun asked lazily - "You were too hard on him. He just wanted to play with us"

"What? No! You don't understand him! Loki doesn't like to play with other kids like me! " - Thor shook his head - "He only likes me"

"Thor" - Sif said seriously - "I don't really know Loki but he is a kid like anyone else. He is just jealous"

"Why? He is my baby brother!" - Thor raged - "I do understand him!"

"Are you sure? " - Volstagg played with his red hair - "Loki looks like a very demanding kid to me"

"He is... a baby" - Thor realized it - "He is very sensitive"

Loki was curling on his bed ready to take his nap when he heard something hitting his window. He took a look and mad every a disgusted sound.

"Father will kill you after he learns you ran away from school!" - Loki exclaimed- "I hope he does"

"Loki, open the window" - Thor smiled as he held the tree branches with both hands - "I can't do it myself, I would fall"

"I don't care" - Loki turned away

The youngest prince was almost fall asleep when he heard a cracking sound followed by a scream. He rushed to the window and instinctively casted a strong spell to make Thor levitate. He did it just on time to avoid Thor getting killed. He felt dizzy after using all his remaining force on that spell. Last thing he remembered was losing his balance before the blackout.

Thor endured the third consecutive slap Frigga gave him. She was crying non stop as her heart ached. She could have lost both sons. Thor only nodded when Odin scolded him. He asked for his brother but the healers refused to gave him any information.

Thor wandered around the palace alone as the other days. He regretted his stupid fight with Loki more than anyone else. He couldn't look at their toys without feeling his heart break.

When he listened his parents discussion about Loki's health, he just couldn't stay sit. When he opened the door and saw a very pale boy lying unconscious on the bed, Thor felt himself wobble.

"Loki" - Thor whispered softly - "Loki is me, Thor"

Loki didn't move. Thor freaked out at the lack of response. Frigga finally arrived and took the eldest son in her arms.

"Is he going to die?" - Thor sobbed - "Mother! Please!"

"He is just too tired, sweetie" - Frigga reassured - "He is drained as he used all his energy to save you"

"I'm such a fool! " - Thor kept crying- "Loki risked his life for me without thinking it twice while I couldn't let him enjoy the birthday party! I'm a bad brother!"

"Your brother loves you, Thor" - The queen smiled - "Loki... he is hard to understand but he has a pure heart"

"Loki, I promise I won't fight with you again" - Thor rubbed Loki's face - "But please wake up"

Loki moved a bit. He just changed positions but that was enough for Thor to get crazy.

"MOTHER! He moves! He is alive!" - Thor shouted so loudly that Loki opened his eyes a bit

"Thor? " - Loki asked confused - "are you alright?"

Loki's weak voice broke Thor's heart. He could feel Loki's pain by just seeing him.

"I'm sorry, Thor" - Loki apologized - "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday party... and for locking my door"

Thor cried again as he shook his head. He hugged Loki tightly despite Frigga's warnings. She worried Thor could break the youngest's arms or something.

"Brother--- I can't b-breath" - Loki coughed when he finally got released - "I'm cold"

"That's right, I will take you to your own room now that you look better" - Frigga carried the youngest boy - "Let's rest for a few days before playing around again"

"Can I sleep with him tonight? Please" - Thor asked his mother

"Please" - Loki yawned - "I want Thor to be with me"

"I will arrange two beds" - Frigga smiled

"I still can't believe it. Loki casted a complicated spell under those circumstances" - Odin played with his beard - "That one was advanced magic"

"My love" - Frigga worried - "I have never saw him like that... he looks so drained"

"He will be fine " - Odin smiled - "He is strong"


	11. Chapter 11

Thor always knew his mother's love scale at her heart must be something like: first, her sons, second her garden and maybe Third Odin. So when he saw she allowed Loki to relieve himself in her garden, he was sure his brother must had been really sick and Frigga worried. 

That wasn't the only thing Thor noticed. There were plenty episodes of spoiling during that week only proving that Frigga's fear was real. He started worrying less when Loki started to take short stroll around the palace and even tried to tag along with him. However, it wasn't a secret Loki's condition was not good. 

Thor was sure his brother's life was once in danger when Frigga let Loki skip bath time. That was the weirdest of all episodes... not only Frigga was strict enough to bath a child despite his will but Loki loved baths. Odin has lost interest in Loki's picky habits and tried to encourage eating even if that meant feeding him cakes for breakfast. Again, Thor couldn't believe his mother agreed. 

"Are you alright?" - Thor asked his brother - "Are you sick?" 

"I don't know" - Loki said weakly from the bed - "I only know I don't feel good" 

Thor sighed and stroked his brother softly. 

"I like that" - Loki purred- "I have better days but today isn't one of them... I want to play outside again" 

"Mother said you couldn't leave your room today" - Thor made sure Loki's blanket covered him - "You need to get better" 

"Go play outside, Thor" - Loki yawned - "I think I will fall asleep soon and you will get bored here. There is no need to suffer both" 

"Oh, brother" - Thor lamented- "I'm already suffering" 

"Well, you shouldn't" - Loki smiled sweetly- "I will be fine soon, I promise" 

"I hope you don't broke your promise" - Thor left the room after Loki drifted off to dreamland- "I miss you, Loki" 

Thor was playing outside when he saw the maids running around. He was hoping it had been something else, but when he saw Frigga running in the room's direction his blood pressure dropped. Loki. 

"Loki" - Thor said anxiously- "For the nine realms, please " 

Thor felt a big force pulling his clothes from behind. He turned to face his father who looked quite relaxed. 

"My son" - Odin smiled - "You should not run like that inside the palace" 

"But Loki!" - Thor whined - "My brother is sick! He needs me!" 

"Nah" - Odin shook his head - "He needs his mother. Right now, there is nothing we can do" 

"So you think I will stay here sitting with my arms crossed while my baby brother dies? Hell no!" - Thor shouted annoyed 

"Loki is not dying, Thor" - Odin smiled again - "He is getting well little by little" 

"But!" 

"Do not worry that much" - Odin chuckled - "Loki is not that weak. He had enough energy left to play a prank inside his room and that's a good symptom" 

"Prank? " - Thor repeated - "I thought he was truly sick and ... " 

"He just redecorated his own room" - Odin laughed - "Your mother isn't pleased by the way. I bet she stormed in and gave him a good ear pull this time" 

"Oh" - Thor relaxed - "Can I see him soon? Before bed time?" 

"Loki? Sure. Let's wait until your mother baths him " - Odin smiled - "I'm sure he won't run away this time" 

Thor sat at the table hoping for Loki to attend dinner. He clapped from joy when he saw his little brother walking next his mother. Loki was already wearing his green pajama. Apparently, he had convinced Frigga to let him wear comfy clothes. 

"Hi" - Thor smiled widely- "Are you feeling better?" 

"Ung! " - Loki smiled - "I had a good sleep and mother helped me bath" 

"I heard you played another prank" - Thor commented cheerfully- "What you did this time?" 

"I changed my room's looks but mother wasnt pleased " - Loki laughed - " I liked it... I guess we have different taste in colors" 

"You won't paint frogs in your room's walls, honey" - Frigga shook his head - "It looked disgusting" 

"I like frogs" - Loki chirped - "Mother! Can I have pet ? " 

"No" - Frigga smiled 

Dinner time went smoothly. Loki threw up half of his food right after he ended eating but Frigga cleaned the mess quickly using her magic. She didn't seem worried so Thor guessed it wasn't that bad. Loki apologized several times but they only comforted him. 

Thor realized Loki was back in diapers but decided to not comment anything as he didn't want to upset the boy. He was happy just knowing that Loki was feeling better. 

"Pstttt! Thor!" - Loki cuddled next to Thor at the bed - "Look! Look! I found a spell that will help--" 

"No Loki" - Thor warned - "No more spells remember? Mother says that last one took so much energy from you..." 

"This one is easier" - Loki protested- " I can do this " 

"If you try to cast any spell, I will call mother right away and tell her what you did" - Thor tried 

"Buuu!" - Loki whined - "Nuh! Mother would punish me! " 

"And you deserve it" - Thor scolded - "How you dare to try any other spell after what happened last time?" 

"Fine" - Loki pouted - "I won't do it but don't tell mother! Pleeeeeaaaaase!" 

"Go back to sleep" - Thor cued - "You need to rest a lot" 

Thor hoped Loki could behave. He knew it was very likely of him to cast the spell when Thor fell asleep. The older brother caught Loki reading during nightime a few times but the youngest claimed it was his bladder what woke him up. 

Finally, Thor went to school at next day trying to take out of his mind the fact Loki was playing magic again. He returned to the palace that afternoon wishing for his fears to be stupid. 

"I'm grounded" - Loki informed sadly- "I'm sorry, I have to sit still here for at least thirty minutes more" 

"I told you to not play with magic!" - Thor scolded 

"I'm not grounded for that" - Loki pouted - "I had to pee and relieved myself in the garden again. Mother wasn't happy" 

"Of course she wouldn't" - Thor laughed - "Mother loves her flowers" 

"I know" - Loki nodded - "I just couldn't hold it" 

"Then don't play around her garden" 

"I was trying to help" - Loki folded his arms - "I wanted to make it prettier but my stupid bladder didn't help" 

Thor had never seen Odin so amused. The all father laughed everytime he recalled what Loki did and Frigga's reaction. Frigga wasn't mad but made sure Loki understood it wasn't nice to pee wherever he wanted. As a result, Thor found his brother grounded again next day after he decided to wet his pants. 

"Again? Seriously? Loki please" - Thor shook his head - "Mother will lose her patience if you keep playing around her garden and having accidents" 

"It's not my fault her garden is far away from toilet" - Loki pouted - "I never make it on time" 

"Then stop playing there!" - Thor shouted - "Don't go too far away!" 

The third time it happened, Frigga just took a deep breath and carried her wet child with a worried face. 

"Mother?" - Loki asked nervously- "I'm sorry" 

"Loki" - Frigga said calmly - "What's going on Honey? Why are you wearing diapers again?" 

"I didn't want to pee in your garden" 

"That's nice but I don't understand why you insist playing there" - Frigga changed her son in a skilled way - "You have a big room and the whole Palace to play" 

"I like the flowers" - Loki yawned. Diaper changes made him feel relaxed - "Also, there are lots of bugs there" 

"Let's make a deal" - Frigga smiled - "If you want to visit the garden I will go with you... but you can't go alone" 

"Mmmm" - Loki wasn't convinced at all 

"I think the problem is you play there several hours straight without making a recess and your body isn't ready for that" - Frigga explained - "I don't know what you do there but I worry you may be pushing yourself too fast" 

"I feel great" 

"But you are not" - Frigga scolded - "Even I can tell you had been practicing magic again" 

Loki froze. Frigga knew. It was game over for him. 

"You won't get away next time I find you did some magic"

The so called day came. Frigga stormed out of an important meeting when she felt Loki's magic. She knew her boy probably waited for a time she wouldn't be around. Judging by the feeling, Frigga worried that it could be too much magic for the young boy. She found Loki half conscious at her garden.

"Loki! Oh, for all the gods! Loki!" - Frigga carried her youngest and shook it carefully - "My baby..."

"I did it..." - Loki said weakly - "I fiannly did it... Mother... look"

The young boy pointed at then flowers. Maybe it was because Frigga was so worried before she wouldn't look around but Loki. She now was mesmerized by the sight of beautiful perfectly bloomed flowers. She had never seen something like that before.

"Mommy was sad because her flowers wouldn't bloom properly... I think I fixed it..." - Loki said merrier than ever - "Mother... are you proud of me?"

Frigga hugged her kid as much as she could. Her son had a pure heart, indeed... he probably confused her worries towards him thinking it was about the flowers.

"You said 'I hope you get healthier' " - Loki rubbed his eyes. He was sleepy

"It wasn't for the flowers, dear" - Frigga kissed his cheeks - "Thank you. They are beautiful"

Frigga carried the exhausted boy to his room. Odin followed her after the meeting ended.

"What did he do this time?" - Odin sighed - "This mischievous kid"

"He gave me a surprise. A good one" - Frigga smiled sweetly

Frigga got a little shocked when she felt her clothes getting warm. Odin laughed and tried to take the kid from her, but she refused.

"It's alright" - Frigga giggled despite she ended being pissed on - "I think he loses control after using too much magic"

Thor returned from school and saw the beautiful garden. He smiled to himself as he remembered his brother's words:

"I wanted to make it prettier"


	12. Chapter 12

After Loki's sixth birthday, the baby traits that often characterized Loki, were disappearing. Loki started growing a little more in height and his 'potty accidents' were almost gone. Frigga smiled noticing how her youngest child that changed little by little before now seemed to be hitting the growing stage soon. Unlike Thor, whose growing speed was stable, Loki's one apparently changed every year. 

Odin worried the boy would be too bored at the palace. Loki had read all books he could according his age and some that he shouldn't have as well. Loki was obviously starting to get bored just wandering around the palace doing his mischievous pranks. One month after the birthday day, Odin found himself suggesting to send Loki to school. 

For their surprise, Loki didn't seem to resist. Frigga explained to her youngest that they hoped for him to have fun there and learn more. Odin often talked about how worried was he since Loki wasn't taking battle class. As a result, Loki was no match for his strong brother Thor. 

"Is school really that fun?" - Loki asked his mother while she helped him dress - "I don't wanna wear this one, Mother" 

Frigga sighed. Loki now wasn't different from a four year old that found he could choose what to wear. Loki' she preferences often included green and black colors. The boy was now pleased as he inspected his green uniform. 

"Better?" 

"Better " - Loki smiled - "Thank you, mother" 

Frigga hugged her child and wished for that moment to never end as she felt Thor approaching. 

"Cmon Lokes! Let's go!" - Thor chirped. Apparently, the blond prince was the most excited knowing that his brother will join him at school - "I bet I can ru--" 

"You guys won't skip breakfast" - Frigga warned - "also, since today it's Loki's first day I will be going with you" 

"Nooooo" - Thor pulled his hair - "People is going to make fun of us!" 

Loki inspected his brother in silence. Frigga feared the next words coming from Loki's mouth as he seemed disgusted. She feared he would agree with Thor. 

"Mother " - Loki pouted - "Thor forgot our deal!" 

"Deal?" - Thor scratched his head - "Ah! That's right! Sorry Lokes!" 

"What's the issue dear?" - Frigga worried as Loki's expression turned sad - "What's wrong?" 

"We were supposed to wear matching outfits today" - Loki admitted shyly - "Thor said he was going to use his red shirt but he is wearing something different instead" 

"I will go change, Loki" - Thor smiled sweetly- "I just forgot! It wasn't my intention!" 

"I hope so" - Loki puffed his cheeks - "You promised" 

Frigga laughed at her children way of thinking. They usually loved dressing differently but today somehow, they wanted to look the same but in different colors. 

Odin was beyond pleased when found out his two boys dressed matching outfits. The same clothing style but different colors. He truly liked it. 

"Loki!! ... Odinson" - Odin smiled - "Today your time at school begins! Make sure to win--- have fun as much as you can " 

Odin changed his words after Frigga shook her head with a defiant look. 

"I will father" - Loki fixed his hair - "and I will try to win as much as I can" 

Odin could feel Frigga's killing instinct. He feared Loki was way too smart for someone who just learned how to dress himself recently. 

"Can we go now?" - Thor jumped around - "please father!" 

"Please!" - Loki played cute too 

"Who would have told me you would cheer for going to school" - Odin bursted in laughter - "You may go, Odinsons" 

"Yes!!" - Both boys shouted 

Frigga didn't have such a hard time separating from Loki now. The boy often would wander alone during her meetings where children were not allowed, so both of them had learned to separate during a few hours. 

Loki was so sweet. He worried for his mother so much he made sure of kissing her so many times as she requested. He hugged her one last time before entering school waving cheerfully. 

Frigga returned to the palace hoping that those two wouldn't get in troubles. She had warned Loki to not use magic without supervision but Thor could be pretty persuasive sometimes and Loki too innocent. 

Loki stood in front of the class proudly as the teacher introduced him to the other kids. The youngest prince did really good at almost all classes. Almost all. 

Thor closed his eyes. He couldn't keep watching. Fandral shouted desperate. Loki ended on the ground again. The art of battle wasn't something Loki had learned from his books. As a result, Loki didn't know how to fight. The other kids already managed to handle some weapons and fight bare hand while Loki learned how to fold his clothes properly. 

That they Loki returned home with a smile despite the terrifying class where he got hit several times. Thor asked his mother to check on Loki's injuries hoping he hadn't received that much damage. 

To his surprise, his parents reaction were opposites of what he have thought about. Odin laughed saying he would do well in a few weeks while Frigga encouraged him to receive battle lessons at the palace every day after class. 

"I must say I did not expect that coming from mother" - Loki commented while he buttoned his pajama - "I also did not expect father would find it funny" 

"Neither did I" - Thor agreed - "But I think mother is right, Loki. You cant just allow them to hit you like that! It's time you learn how to defend yourself!" 

"Then, you teach me" - Loki said careless while he read a book he stole from asgard's biggest library - "What? You are my big brother arent you?"

"I can not teach you that!" - Thor shook his head annoyed - "I would have to hit you for that! " 

"Oh? Aren't you willing to do it?" - Loki pouted - "You hit two days ago because I wouldnt give you the bug I caught !"

"That's different!" - Thor protested - "I wasn't thinking back then!" 

"So?" 

"I can't think Of hurting you!" - Thor explained sadly - "You are my baby brother!" 

Loki felt his heart warm. He smiled sweetly and looked at his brother with his big emerald eyes. 

"What?" - Thor almost barked 

"Nothing" - Loki giggled - "I just realized I love you " 

"Just now? You realized that just now?" - Thor played as he took Loki and tickled him under the sheets 

"Stop! I can't breathe!" - Loki laughed 

"You better behave, Loki! " - Thor was into his role - "Or I will tickle you until you die!" 

"Stop!" - Loki kicked as he laughed 

"Boys" - Frigga scolded - "Its bed time! Go to sleep soon" 

"Mother! Please read to me!" - Loki jumped on his mother - "Pleeeeeaaaaseee!" 

"Just one" - Frigga kissed the younger prince - "And you will go to sleep without protesting" 

"Yay!" - Thor chirped happily 

"Which one you want me to read?" - Frigga smiled as she paced around the kids's books - "Thor, its your time to choose; Loki chose the story last night" 

"I think it's fair" - Loki laid on his tummy

"I want this one! " - Thor held up a book Frigga didn't recognize- "Father is on it!" 

"Awesome!" - Loki chuckled 

Frigga felt the time stop once she got the book in her hands. The boys expected her to starte reading but she just stood there confused. 

"Mother?" - Loki worried 

"Are you sure you want this one?" - Frigga tried 

"Yes! It's about father's battle in Jotunheim! He was the strongest warrior who defeated those ugly and stupid monsters!" - Thor way of seeing it was very different from the way Frigga saw it 

"Did father kill all the monsters?" - Loki hugged his pillow scared 

"No!" - Thor shook his head - "But don't worry, Lokes! Once I become king...! None of this monster will live!" 

"Thor" - Their mother urged 

"I will kill them!!" - Thor jumped frenetically 

"THOR!" - Frigga scolded

Loki hid under the sheets scared. He was now crying a bit. 

"Brother" - Thor went inside the little tunnel Loki made to hide - "Are you alright? "

"It's scary!" - Loki covered his face - "I don't you to fight the frost giants! You could die!" 

"Sorry, Loki" - Thor apologized - "I didn't want to scare you" 

"Let's Change the storybook" - Frigga hugged both boys - "Nothing with monsters" 

"Uhm" - Loki agreed

Frigga ended having to stay there in the room with them until Loki fell asleep. The boy got truly frightened. She discussed it later with Odin but the all father told her it wasn't a good idea to tell Loki about it.

"What if Thor grows thinking all Jotun are bad?" - Frigga worried - "He said he would kill them all... and that 'all' includes Loki"

"The only Jotun I know that is good, It's our boy" - Odin smiled - "Please do not give it importance. Thor and Loki love each other"

Frigga checked on Her boys later. They were sleeping hugging each other. Loki still had wet eyelashes from crying.

"I hope you always stay like this" - Frigga kissed the kids - "Good brothers that support each other"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts growing up and Odin worries about the youngster's mischievous side. Thor starts seeing Loki as his equal rather than a baby.

Odin was scolding Loki... Again. The king couldn't allow the boy to not get lectured after pulling a prank of such magnitude.   
Frigga often tried to defend Loki's magic and their lessons about spells but today, she felt it was useless. Loki's prank could had ended with injured people. 

Apparently, someone at school had dared Loki to steal something from Odin's treasure room. The boy, often looking in ways to fit in his class just tried to do it in order to become a popular kid. He didn't think twice and grabbed the first item he found only to realize seconds later the big mistake he committed. A big guard he had never seen chased him even after him leaving the room. As a result, the palace ended with several damaged walls and Odin had to stop the strange guard with magic. 

"I have told you thousands times you shouldn't touch things you are not allowed to" - Odin scolded - "You could have died!" 

"Sorry, father" - Loki didn't have energy left to argument with his father. He only looked at the floor, glancing at Thor every few seconds. 

Odin punished him in a way Loki would regret even more than being left without dessert or a simple spanking. He cancelled all the boy's magic lessons and instead, doubled the amount of battle ones. 

Loki was still sulking on his bed by the time Thor showed at the room. The oldest prince seemed happy like always. 

"Hey Lokes! Guess what! We won't have school for the whole week!" - Thor chirped cheerfully - "They need to fix the building first! You really did it well this time!" 

"I didnt" - Loki sniffed - "I messed up with something I didn't understand and put us in danger..."

"But it was awesome!!" 

"Thor" - Loki sat and looked at his brother with emerald green piercing eyes - "It wasn't funny. It was dangerous! We could have died!" 

"Yeah yeah" - Thor ruffled Loki's hair - "You are so cuuuuteee!"

"Stop!" - Loki rejected Thor's spoiling - "Thor, why you didn't tell father you were the one that suggested the prank?" 

"Because he would have scolded me!" - Thor giggled - "Unlile you, I'm going to be king someday. I need father to trust me~ You are a baby, I'm sure he didn't scold you that much" 

"No" - Loki shook his head annoyed - "I'm not a 'baby' Thor! Not anymore! And I think is rude of you to think you are the only one that can become king!" 

"Really? " - Thor teased - "A baby can't become King" 

"I'm not--" 

"Who wet his pants yesterday at the battle training? Uhm? Who did it?" - Thor pinched Loki's cheeks that were now red as midgardian tomatoes 

"I just happen to suck at battle training! " - Loki folded his arms angrily - "And that doesn't Change the fact you lied to father!" 

"I didn't lie" - Thor smiled - "I just didn't tell all the truth. I omitted some details, that's all" 

"How come that isn't lying?" 

Loki's week only got worse. He got caught practicing magic and Odin triplicated battle training lessons. Loki hated those lessons. He wasnt weak at all but he didn't like fighting. It was tiring and disgusting. 

The next month wasn't easy as well. Loki found Thor more irritating than always. He at first blamed his companions, but then he started realizing his brother also behaved like that at the palace. Thor wouldn't help him like always and instead would accuse him or compete against him. Frigga started scolding Her oldest son when she noticed Loki's purple spots on his pale skin. She disliked the idea of the two brothers fighting. But then, it happened. There was a battle tournament for kids and Odin like the proud father he was, made sure his boys joined it. 

"Mom" - Loki complained again when his battle suit wasn't totally of his liking - "I told him I wanted it greeeeeeen" 

Frigga smiled sweetly at his youngest son and used her magic to change the colors. 

"Thanks a lot" - Loki observed his now green suit - "I like it now" 

"Honey" - Frigga approached the kid carefully - "You don't have to do this if you don't want to" 

Loki looked at her amused. He shook his head in a funny way and smiled. 

"I know, Mother" - Loki fixed his helmet - "But I need to prove father I can fight too. I want Thor to look at me like his brother and not his baby brother" 

"Honey" - Frigga used her warning tone- "Thor won't go easy with you just because you are siblings. He is not reasonable when it comes to fighting" 

"So?" - Loki pouted - "Don't you think I can win?" 

"Loki... that's not what I mean" - Frigga sighed - "Just... just try to survive and have fun. If you feel burdened you can just stop now or whenever you feel like to" 

"I can win" - Loki smiled - "I know I can win" 

Frigga sighed. She looked at her boy and then kissed his forehead. 

"Mother" 

"Yes Loki?" 

"Do you think my armor is pretty?" - Loki giggled - "I chose it silver! Everyone chose the gold one but I think gold just doesn't suit me" 

"I think you look handsome" - Frigga laughed - "and quite charming" 

And so, the wild event started. Frigga wasn't a fan of looking young kids fighting each other but she had fun as the little warriors were funny. Odin got excited everytime his boys fought and advanced the round easily. Frigga started to worry her biggest fear would come true. 

[To be continued...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Did you miss me?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues and Frigga struggles to see her boys in such event

Frigga's heart trembled all the time her kids fought. She feared they could get but to her surprise, even Loki did extremely well. There was no other kid that could stop them. They just kept winning all over again. Odin celebrated each victory like if it was the end of the war with Jotunheim.

If Frigga's heart ached when Thor and Loki received damage, her heart almost turned to ashes when the final fight came. It was obvious. Both boys haven't lost not even once and lucky had they been to not have crossed each other before. 

"Odin, my love, I beg you to stop this madness" - Frigga said scared - "They are not ready" 

"My queen, it's just for fun" - Odin laughed 

Frigga wasn't that sure. She could see that mischievous look on Loki's eyes and that determined one Thor had when going to fight. They were taking that seriously.

"Loki, please" - Frigga tried to be reasonable- "You don't have to fight Thor" 

"Mother" - Loki stared at her with those sparkling green eyes - "Could it be you do not trust my abilities?" 

"It isnt like that" - Frigga tried again - "I just don't want you to hurt each other" 

"It's not like I will kill him" - Loki pouted -" Its just a game" 

Frigga failed to convince both sons. At least Loki listened to her but Thor... the blond boy was busier trying to ask her for Loki's weakness. 

"Mom said she was worried and that we shouldn't fight " - Loki told Thor before coming out to the battlefield- "She seemed scared" 

"If you plan using our Mother's name to avoid this fight go ahead, 'princess' " 

"You don't respect me" - Loki frowned - "I will show you how it's done" 

"I would like to see that" 

"It's a pity you won't be able to see anything" - Loki muttered 

It happened really quick. Frigga didn't expect the result. No one on Asgard nor the entire galaxy did. 

Loki was standing victorious in front of a pale Thor that surrendered easily. Not even ten minutes had gone since the match started. Odin was still trying to figure out what has happened when Loki's green emerald eyes sparkled once again. 

It felt like if a wave of cold air had filled the whole place. Everyone was almost freezing... because of fear. In fact, it could had been possibly true that the only one that wasn't frightened at all was Frigga. Loki's eyes had brought a silent panic to all the presents. Even Odin, the all father, felt intimidated. 

After Loki got proclaimed winner, Frigga rushed to help both boys. Thor was still in a shock state. He looked paler than ever. 

"Loki... he is scary" - Thor gulped down anxiously- "He isn't a normal baby" 

"He is not a baby anymore, Thor" - Frigga decided to focus on that rather than the fact indeed Loki wasn't a normal Asgardian

"No" - Thor shook his head in denial- "He is a baby! He is my baby brother!" 

"I'm not baby" - Loki scoffed from behind - "Not even close" 

Loki's face had changed a lot. He was now calm and had a sweet expression. 

"I won" - Loki pouted cutely - "You said I was a baby that couldn't win but I won" 

"That doesn't change the fact you are baby" - Thor bickered 

"I'm not!" - Loki stomped his feet - "I even kicked your ass, Thor! Why won't you accept I'm growing up?! " 

"Because..." - Thor's face changed - "Because you are my baby brother and I hoped you would always be!" 

An awkward silence filled room. Only footsteps could be heard. When the footsteps stopped, Odin showed up. 

"My boys" - Odin smiled - "Let me congratulate both of you" 

For a while, the conversation was left aside. They attended the party and behaved like always. Only at bed time, the brothers continued the talk. 

"Thor... are you asleep?" - Loki whispered - "Thor?" 

Loki shook his brother using his small hands. He pouted when there was no response. 

"Of course I am" - Thor chuckled - "Who can sleep with you being awake?" 

"Sorry" - Loki blushed - "Today... I just.. overdid it. I just wanted to avoid a fight and May have used too much magic" 

"Don't worry" - Thor shook his head - "I understand" 

"Thor" - Loki started again - "Why did you say I'm not going to be your baby brother anymore?" 

"Because you are growing and you aren't a baby now" - Thor sighed - "I was blind and didn't want to admit it. Right now you are more like an equal to me" 

"Thor" - Loki nuzzled his cheeks against his brother - "I want to be your baby brother forever" 

Thor laughed. Only Loki could come with something like that. 

"It's alright, then" - Thor agreed - "I will recognize your strength and intellect but to me you will always be 'little' " 

"I love you, Thor" - Loki yawned - "Let's never forget that" 

"Never" - Thor smiled as he saw his brother falling asleep 

Weeks later, the brothers were just as always. Getting in troubles. Thor and Loki were naughty at different levels but still naughty. Frigga was happy that her boys finally seemed to understand each other's feeling despite fighting sometimes. 

She decided to not get mad when she heard a crash. 

"Sorry Mother!" - She heard the two boys apologizing. 

Thor and Loki had different personalities. One was the sun and the other one the moon. However, instead of eclipsing each other... when together they both shone the most. They were brighter than any other star Frigga had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? I missed you guys :(

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's childhood as the young prince in Asgard.


End file.
